Ámame
by anto-chan-SS
Summary: Sin darme cuenta me habia enamorado de el. Varias situaciones se encargaron de que vaya conociendo poco a poco a ese chico "delincuente". Su frialdad no era mas que una mascara para ocultar su tristeza. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo y me encargare de compartir su dolor para que su carga sea menos ¿Por que? Porque lo amo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola! A todos y todas. Les traigo mi primera historia de Sakura y Shaoran que hago. Me encanta esta pareja más que nada. Si hasta mi nariz sangra cuando veo a Shaoran. Ese no es el punto XD. Volviendo al tema esta es mi primera historia y espero que le den una oportunidad. Quería ponerlo cuanto antes porque la idea se me vino como fosforito encendido a mi cabeza. Asi que les pido una oportunidad para esta historia.**

**Bien empecemos.**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>__**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

_**Ámame**_

**Sakura POV**

Era una mañana muy tranquila, podía escuchar a las aves claramente desde mi habitación. Es raro levantarme temprano. Estoy muy acostumbrada a levantarme tarde, ver el reloj y salir de mi casa corriendo como loca y tratar de evitar los reclamos de mis maestros. Me levante lentamente de mi cama y observe el reloj.

7:15 a.m.

Ciertamente es muy temprano. Tengo tiempo de sobra para desayunar con tranquilidad. Me puse mi uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo. Consiste en una camiseta blanca con botones con un chaleco negro que tiene el emblema de la preparatoria, la falda blanca por un poco más arriba de las rodillas, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Me mire al espejo y mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, me lo cepille y puse al costado izquierdo de mi cabello un broche blanco y otro negro para sostener unos mechones largos que tapaban mi rostro, mis ojos son verdes y mi cabello castaño y corto que llegan hasta los hombros. Muchas chicas de mi edad usan maquillaje, dicen que a los 16 años uno madura y tiene que cuidar de su imagen pero a mí a pesar de todo me resulta incómodo maquillarme.

Sentí en mis piernas cosquillas, agache la mirada y vi a mi gato Kero ronroneando y pegándose a mí. Solté una pequeña risa. Con esos gestos que me mostro enseguida supe que él lo único que quiere es comida.

-Vamos Kero.

Baje las escaleras y entré al comedor que también está conectado con la cocina. Inmediatamente fije mi vista a la pequeña mesa donde estaban las fotos de mis difuntos padres. Sonreí al verlas.

-Buenos días Mamá, buenos días Papá.

Me prepare el desayuno y le di la mitad del mío a Kero. Cogí mi mochila y me acerque a la puerta para salir de casa.

-Ya me voy –dije en voz alta despidiéndome.

La mañana estaba fresca, el clima templado. Como la preparatoria queda a siete cuadras de mi casa camine despacio disfrutando del ambiente y de las flores de cerezo que estaban empezando a brotar de los árboles.

Llegue al aula 2-B y me senté en el penúltimo asiento que ocupo desde hace 2 años. Mi aula queda en el segundo piso de la preparatoria y mi asiento a lado de la ventana dándome un paisaje muy bonito. Cuando estoy pensativa inconscientemente miro por la ventana, es un mal hábito también porque cuando los maestros me ven distraída me sacan de clases.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos y vi a una chica de mediana estatura con una sonrisa muy propia de ella, su cabello corto casi rosándole los hombros de un color pelirrojo y café; y sus ojos del mismo color, su piel es blanca .Llevaba en sus manos un florero.

Rika Sasaki.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-Buenos días Rika. –le dedique una sonrisa.

-Hoy te has levantado temprano ¿Tenías que hacer algo tan de mañana?

Avanzó hacia la repisa que se encuentra detrás de mí y puso el florero en ella acomodando las flores.

-No. Tan solo no tenía sueño.

- Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti –soltó una pequeña risita.

- Tú estabas aquí antes que yo ¿Verdad? Eres muy madrugadora ¿Es asi todos los días?

Se sorprendió un poco al escucharme decir eso, y miro para otro lado menos a mí. ¿Es mi imaginación o esta sonrojada?

-B-bueno estoy ayudando al profesor Terada un poco, se ha notado muy cansado y decidí ayudarle.

-Eso es muy bueno Rika, se nota que eres una buena alumna muy servicial.

-¿Eso crees? –puso sus manos en sus mejillas y trato de taparse un poco la cara.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y mi sonrisa se agrando al ver que se trataba de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Tomoyo buenos días!

-Buenos días Tomoyo –saludo Rika.

-Buenos días chicas.

Tomoyo Daidouji, es una chica muy hermosa y mi mejor amiga-prima su piel es muy blanca, tanto que la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello es negro y le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos de color amatista hacen resaltar bastante su belleza. Tomoyo es popular entre los chicos pero ella siempre los rechaza, todavía no hay uno que le haya interesado, eso sí, los rechaza con cortesía y amabilidad.

-Parece que hoy sucederá una catástrofe ¿Acaso es el fin del mundo? –Hizo un gesto de estar asustada –Sakura Kinomoto despertó temprano.

Puse mi mano derecha detrás de mí nuca y sonreí nerviosamente.

Tomó asiento a mi lado ya que ese era su puesto. Siempre hemos estado juntas al lado de la otra

Su semblante cambio y se tornó preocupada.

-Chicas ¿supieron lo de Kuroba Akira?

-Si es una lástima que sea tan pronto. Me entere por parte del profesor Terada. –Rika también la miro con preocupación y a la vez con tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Kuroba-san?

Mi amiga me dirigió una mirada de tristeza por lo que me dijo:

-Como ya sabrás Kuroba-san perdió a sus padres en un accidente. Se fue ayer sin despedirse de nadie. Fue a vivir con su abuelo a Inglaterra ya que es el único familiar que tiene por allá.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿ASI NADA MÁS? No es posible.

-Si lo es –en ese instante apareció el maestro Terada con su maletín y otras cosas de maestros –para ella fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Ella no quería despedirse de todos sus amigos repentinamente. Dijo que le dolería aún más la despedida.

Mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Me dolía mucho que una amiga se haya ido repentinamente. Me llevaba muy bien con ella y a veces nos reíamos de muchas ocurrencias suyas. ¿A quién no le dolería que una amiga con quien has cursado desde primaria se fuera sin tan siquiera avisar?

Pero no lloraría. Sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, perder a sus padres debió ser muy doloroso que no soportó la idea de quedarse en el lugar donde vivió con ellos.

Cada estudiante entro al salón uno por uno, otros en grupo hasta que el aula se llenó completamente. El profesor Terada cerró la puerta y se dirigió a todos con una voz firme pero a la vez triste.

-Quizá algunos ya lo sepan pero aun asi daré la noticia: Kuroba Akira por asuntos personales fue a vivir a Inglaterra con un familiar. Asi que me temo que algunas cosas en clase cambiaran por este acontecimiento. Bien primero…

Mis pensamientos vagaron por un momento en saber cómo es que lo estaba pasando ella. Yo también perdí a mis padres hace algunos años pero saber que estoy feliz con un recuerdo de ellos es suficiente como para que no me arrepienta de haberlos tenido. Asi sea por poco tiempo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente haciendo que todos en el salón volteemos a ver al chico que interrumpió al profesor. Aunque ya sabíamos de quien se trataba. Esto pasaba a casi a menudo.

El profesor Terada lo miro con un gesto de desaprobación mientras él entraba al salón con tranquilidad e indiferencia, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Avanzo hacia el asiento que ocupa tras de mí, donde era precisamente el suyo para variar. Y se sentó en aun con la expresión en su rostro fría y serena.

-¡Li! ¡Llegas tarde, es la cuarta vez esta semana! –el profesor dejo la carpeta que sostenía en el pupitre sin mucho cuidado y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Sinceramente no quería voltearme a ver la cara de Li, porque estoy segura que en esos momentos tenía una expresión aún más fuerte que la del profesor Terada, además de que yo me siento adelante suyo resultaría una desventaja para mí ya que estamos muy cerca.

-…

No dijo nada como siempre. Solo escuche que dio un suspiró cansado, y el sonido de algun que otro libro abriéndose. Ignorando al profesor.

-No vas a decir nada eh? Te espero en mi oficina. Y espero que vengas si no quieres estar en detención por ocho semanas como la vez pasada.

Shaoran Li.

Conocido también como el chico problema del instituto. Además de ser buen estudiante, cosa que no afecta sus calificaciones, aun asi lo que daña su reputación es su manera de ser. Nadie se acerca a él por miedo y eso precisamente es por ser reconocido como un "delincuente", llega tarde a la preparatoria, falta constantemente a clases (especialmente a la clase de japonés moderno), ya que no es bueno en esa materia se fuga y reprueba la materia. Pero después se recupera para no quedarse de año. Anteriormente hubo problemas con otro instituto de mala fachada donde también había delincuentes buscándolo. Se armó una pelea tan grande que la policia tuvo que intervenir en el asunto. Aunque no sé cómo es que todavía no lo han expulsado dándole tantos problemas a la preparatoria.

Sin más, el profesor Terada cogió la carpeta que segundos antes habia tirado y la abrió para seguir dando las indicaciones.

-Retomando… -centro su vista en el contenido de la carpeta y empezó a hablar de los nuevos cambios –como La señorita Kuroba Akira se fue debo dar lo siguiente: habrá un estudiante de intercambio desde Inglaterra dentro de una semana. Asi que les aviso con anticipación que lo traten de manera amigable y no lo hagan sentir incómodo.

Un nuevo estudiante. Es el que reemplazara el asiento vacío que esta diagonal al mío y atrás de Tomoyo. Ver ese asiento me produce mucha pena. Sin embargo note que mis pensamientos tomaban rumbo a mi ahora antigua compañera y los despeje inmediatamente.

-Y por último la lista tendrá un pequeño cambio. Por el asunto de Kuroba se quitó de la lista su apellido por lo que ahora los encargados de hacer la limpieza en la mañana y en la tarde después del término de las horas de clase serán Kinomoto y Li.

Un momento. ¿Escuché bien? Por favor que no me hallan fallado los oídos. Simplemente no puede ser. Si estoy soñando que alguien me despierte. No. No estaba soñando lamentablemente. Recordé el orden alfabético de los apellidos de la lista y eso me llevo a la realidad. Es verdad. Kinomoto, Kuroba y después Li. Ahora que ella ya no está tendré que hacer con el chico problema la limpieza del salón. Vaya la suerte que tengo.

Además de que el a veces no hace nada. Kuroba-san me habia contado que Li solo llegaba a arreglar unas cuantas cosas y de allí se iba sin decir nada como siempre. U otras veces llegaba más temprano de lo normal y limpiaba todo, para cuando mi amiga llegaba ella no tenía que hacer ya nada porque estaba todo limpio y él se desaparecía.

Como si no quisiera acercarse a nadie.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y llego la hora de salida. Claro sobrando que no atendí nada de las clases porque estaba distraída pensando en mi amiga Kuroba-san y otras cosas por el estilo. Lo peor de todo es que me pillaron justo en la clase de matemáticas. Ganándome como premio un castigo y quedarme hasta tarde en la preparatoria.

-Sakura ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –mi amiga estaba sacando sus libros del pupitre y los metía a su maleta mientras me miraba. Todos se estaban retirando de clases.

-No. Estoy bien, ve a casa tranquila. –Tomoyo me miro con preocupación y se quedó quieta en su sitio.

-Pero…

-No Tomoyo. Tranquila. Termino esto rápido y me iré a casa enseguida. Además recuerda que tienes clases de piano más tarde.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo –caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral –Trata de salir temprano Sakura y ten mucho cuidado. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

-Sí. Está bien.

Nos dimos un último saludo y se marchó.

Mi amiga desde siempre se ha preocupado por mi bienestar a costa de la suya. Hemos sido criadas desde muy pequeñas y nuestros lazos son demasiado estrechos como para preocuparnos de manera exagerada una con la otra. Aunque pese al cariño que le tengo no es nada comparado con el de ella. Era necesario que le hiciera acuerdo que tenía clases de piano porque si no ella se quedaba conmigo toda la tarde. Y no quiero ser una molestia.

Una vez borré lo que estaba en la pizarra cerré las ventanas y las cortinas del salón. Ya eran más o menos las 5:30 de la tarde. Tenía que llegar a casa temprano para darle de comer a Kero, el muy glotón debe estar esperándome con la pansa rugiéndole. Me apresuré a coger la pila de papeles del profesor que estaban encima del escritorio y me encamine hacia la sala de profesores. Solo a dejar esto y me voy de inmediato.

-¡Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de tu actitud tan altanera! –escuche a lo lejos la voz del profesor Terada regañándole a alguien. Mientras más me iba acercando pude notar que estaban justo en la sala a la que me dirigía. –de no ser por tus padres estuvieras expulsado desde hace mucho tiempo. Asi sea que tengas buenas calificaciones.

-Yo no tengo padres. Es problema de ella si quiere que siga en esta institución y los convenza de tenerme aquí. No es que me agrade la idea.

"_¿ella? ¿No tiene padres? esa es la voz de Li"_

Conforme me iba acercando sus voces se hacían más fuertes.

-Entonces trata de agradecer lo que hacen para que te quedes aquí. Pagan por tus estudios y tu bienestar. Y aun asi lo que haces es causar más problemas para ellos. –escuché el sonido de la silla arrastrándose con rapidez y fuerza.

-No voy a seguir escuchando las mismas cosas de siempre. Me voy.

-¡Oye! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! ¡Vuelve en este instante Li!

La puerta se abrió abruptamente ocasionando que me golpeara y callera al piso junto con las hojas que llevaba conmigo. Como vi que las hojas estaban todas tiradas y desordenadas me apresure a recogerlas del piso.

-¡Ay no! Que tonta.

-Lo siento.

Cuando escuche esa voz no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y alzar la mirada ya que Él se habia agachado para ayudarme a recoger los papeles. No se si era por la impresión de aquel momento pero me quede viéndolo por aquel gesto tan amable que habia visto desde… bueno nunca habia visto que hiciera algo amable.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habia extendido las hojas hacia mí para que las recibiera. Me sonroje al máximo por haber hecho que recogiera las hojas solo y yo por verlo como tonta no le ayude.

-Gracias –murmure y recibí las hojas que él me extendió.

-…

Se levantó y me dio la espalda sin decirme nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue. Sin saber por qué lo observe parada y quieta como estatua mientras él se alejaba hasta ya no ver su espalda.

Sacudí mi cabeza y aleje las miles de preguntas que se me venían a la cabeza y entré a la sala de profesores.

-Profesor ya cumplí con mi castigo asi que me retiro –deje las hojas encima del escritorio.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto –tenía el dedo pulgar e índice posados en el puente de su nariz como una clara señal de que estaba cansado o estresado. Supongo que le es difícil lidiar con Li. Bueno para todos lo es.

Me acomode la mochila en mi hombro y camine hacia la puerta de salida.

Inconscientemente pensé en Li y sus supuestos problemas. Nunca nos hablamos, bueno al menos no por parte de él Cuando lo conoci fue en tercero de secundaria, la primera vez que todos lo vimos el era un chico callado y serio. Cuando se le acercaban él siempre era reacio o ignoraba a las personas. Intente acercarme de muchas maneras pero el siempre ignoraba eso. Por eso cuando entramos a primer año de preparatoria nos tratamos como si fuéramos desconocidos. Ya me habia rendido desde hace mucho el intentar hablar con él Y muchas de las chicas también se habían rendido ya que para ellas es el dios mas sexy y guapo que jamas hayan visto por, ende ninguna chica puede ser "aprobada" por el club de fans de Shaoran Li.

Suerte que él no sabe de eso porque no se comunica con nadie. Sino hace rato mandaría a volar ese club de fans.

No me di cuenta que me habia desviado del camino a mi casa. No sabía dónde me encontraba tan solo mire a mi alrededor y el lugar parecía muy desolado. Creo que me perdí.

-Genial Sakura por estar distraída mira lo que te pasa. Tonta, tonta, tonta.-murmure para mí misma.

El lugar tenía un aspecto andrajoso, las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos desde los más artísticos y bonitos hasta los más obscenos. Los edificios y casas estaban descuidados y el olor de ese lugar era muy asqueroso. Volví sobre mis pasos y choque con un torso desnudo y duro que casi hace que me caiga de no ser que me habia sostenido del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Una linda gatita. –me acercó mas a su cuerpo y poso su mano en mi cintura con descaro. No dije nada y no me moví para nada. Ese chico estaba repleto de piercings por toda la cara y su cabello estaba todo parado haciéndolo parecer un muchacho de la calle. Sus ojos verdes me miraban lascivamente sin reparo alguno a ver mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa. Una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada se asomó en su rostro. –y de la preparatoria Seijo. Vaya! Tengo mucha suerte. Vamos gatita te llevare a un lugar que te gustara mucho.

Reaccione cuando sentí que su mano me arrastro a uno de los callejones que estaba a un lado de nosotros. En ese momento me asuste y comencé a forcejear.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no me hagas nada! Ya me iba. –su agarre se apretó aun más en mi brazo y yo solté un quejido de dolor por cómo me estaba lastimando. –espera. Hablare contigo si quieres ¡pero no me lleves allí!

-Silencio gatita. Solo te mostrare algo –soltó mi mano y me acorraló a una pared cercana. Tomó mi mentón y lo mire con mucho miedo - estaba muy aburrido y ahora tengo con quien entretenerme –cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a lo que se venía. Mi cuerpo y mis labios temblaban como si fuera un cordero asustado –esto es de lo mej…

-Aprovechándote de una chica solitaria y sin oportunidad de defenderse. Es otra de las cosas que demuestran lo repugnante que eres.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Reconocí esa voz apacible, fría y distante de inmediato. Era Li que estaba parado y viendo con mucho enojo al chico que me tenía sujeta.

-Li. Vienes a joderme de nuevo con eso –el chico aflojo el agarre y me escabullí rápidamente hasta quedar detrás de Li –estoy cansado y no quiero pelea. Asi que vete y devuélveme a esa gatita.

-Que coincidencia. Yo tampoco quiero pelea. Solo no me pareció apropiado que te quieras violar a una chica en medio de la calle. Para eso les pagas a las prostitutas del burdel de la esquina. Solo quiero llevarme a esta chica.

Su voz me hizo estremecer del miedo. Vi que ese chico no se movía ni un ápice ni tampoco mostraba miedo en sus ojos. Estaba retándolo a Li con la mirada y mantuvieron los ojos fijos entre ellos.

-Tch. Algun día me las pagaras Li. Te arrepentirás de todo. Incluyendo esto –sonrió con el mismo gesto de quererlo retar –y ya te dije que no quería verte por aquí. Tienes suerte de que mis chicos no estén aquí para molerte a golpes.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón al que quería llevarme.

Fije mi vista en Li de nuevo y su mirada seguía aun sin despegarla del lugar hacia donde se habia ido ese chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Di un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y mi voz salió como un murmullo casi inaudible –s-sí.

-Ven.

-Eh? –avanzo hacia al frente aun sin mirarme.

-Te sacare de aquí asi que sígueme. –sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos hacia el camino. Me ordeno que lo siguiera. Y no me despegue de el por nada del mundo. Lo único que quería era ver sus ojos. Pensar que iba a ser violada por un tipo solo por distraerme del camino me asusto. Eso demuestra que la distracción también es peligrosa para mí. Incluso sabiendo que estoy acostumbrada a eso.

Nos demoramos casi media hora en coger varios lugares parecidos a un laberinto que no reconocía hasta llegar a una tienda que estaba cerca del parque pingüino.

El camino que estábamos tomando si lo reconocí. Unas 4 cuadras más y estaríamos por el parque Pingüino. Es un parque que queda casi por la mitad de la casa de Tomoyo y la mía. Aunque la mía esta más cerca.

-No vuelvas a ir por allá.

Li se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pies pasando de mí. Iba a regresar por el mismo camino. Me preocupé y me gire a verlo para detenerlo. Pero me alivie al ver que tomaba el camino hacia la derecha y no al frente.

-¡Li!

Me vio de reojo por primera vez desde eso.

-G-gracias. Gracias por ayudarme.

-…No hay problema.

Y sin más se fue hasta que lo deje de ver. Todavía estaba temblando. Pero mi temblor disminuyo un poco cuando estuve con él. Asi sea por un momento me sentí aliviada de tenerlo frente a mí y ver su ancha espalda mientras caminaba. Asi sea por el silencio incomodo que se habia formado desde que me guio hacia el parque pingüino. Asi sea que no me haya percatado que este sería el comienzo de muchas situaciones que jamás en mi vida me hubiese esperado.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Tengo muchas más ideas. Asi que si les gusto la historia por favor dejen Reviews me gustaría saber su opinión. Y por favor nada de insultos. Recuerden que es la primera asi que me gustaría que me dieran opiniones constructivas y sin insultos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo que esperaban. Muchas gracias por escribir Reviews. La verdad es que estaba avanzando las dos primeras páginas del segundo capítulo pero me fui de viaje por cuatro días dejando la computadora en casa. Asi que me puse al día con la historia. Disculpen la demora. Bueno no lo dije antes pero creo que ya lo saben. Los personajes no son míos, son de las grandiosas de Clamp. Otros personajes que salgan a lo largo de la historia son invenciones mías, y también lo es la historia. Bueno empecemos.**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Tratar de agradecerte.<strong>

**Sakura POV**

-_¿¡QUÉ!? _

Tuve que alejar mi oído del teléfono rápidamente porque ese grito casi me deja sorda. Me encontraba ya en mi casa. Después de lo que habia sucedido esa tarde le di de comer a Kero que estaba protestando por haberme demorado y no darle a la hora debida la comida. Subí a mi habitación y marque el número de Tomoyo para avisarle que ya estaba en casa. Le dije que me habia perdido y se preocupó. Trate de convencerla de que estaba bien pero eso no fue suficiente, ella noto algo raro en mí, y como mi prima es tan insistente no me quedo de otra que contarle lo sucedido con Shaoran y ese chico.

-Como lo oíste –suspiré –ese chico me quería llevar a otro lugar y Li me ayudo a quitármelo de encima. Luego me guio hasta el parque Pingüino. Me sacó de ese lugar y le di las gracias.

-¿_Y qué te dijo? _

-Nada. Bueno… solo me dijo "no hay problema" y se fue –recordar eso me ponía nerviosa y también triste.

-_Ese chico. A veces no sé si es un patán o un caballero…_

-¡No le digas patán Tomoyo! –me exalte por el comentario. Y creo que lo grite muy fuerte porque escuche al otro lado de la línea como mi amiga se quejaba.

-_Sakura ¿Y esas ganas de defenderlo de donde salieron? _–note que la voz de mi amiga era de auténtica sorpresa y credulidad.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que he hecho me sonroje y me quede callada. ¿De dónde me habían salido esas ganas de defenderlo?

-N-no me malinterpretes Tomoyo, solo fue un impulso. L-lo que pasa es que el me ayudo y pues…–que decir en un momento como este. Tan solo no me parecía justo que diga eso de él, a pesar de no haberme hablado ni dirigido unas cuantas palabras mas no quita el hecho de que me ayudo.

Las risas de mi amiga me pusieron en alerta, y espere a que me molestara.

-_De hecho, me sorprendió que lo hayas defendido. No te pongas asi Sakura, eres tan buena que defiendes a todo el mundo. Por eso me sorprendí de que me hayas gritado. Pero a él que ni te dirige la palabra no me lo esperaba._

Esa voz. Mi amiga estaba pensando en algo pero decidí no tomarle importancia. Es verdad, le habia gritado…

-Lo siento

-_No te preocupes. Sakura. Mañana nos vemos en el colegio. Pon la alarma temprano. Y mama te manda saludos. _–sonreí

-Dale saludos a Tía Sonomi de mi parte. Adiós Tomoyo.

Tía Sonomi es la madre de mi amiga. Dueña de las empresas más grandes en todo Japón. La familia Daidouji es reconocida por ser rica y de un estatus muy alto. Ella fue prima de mi difunta madre, según lo que me decía mi padre antes de morir, ella era muy sobreprotectora con mi madre. Ahora veo por qué mi prima es asi también, y a la vez al tener tanto dinero no pierde su humildad con las personas. No se agranda su ego ni tampoco desprecia a los demás por su estatus social. Es una de las muchas cosas por las que aprecio a mi querida amiga. Y también a tía Sonomi

Colgué el teléfono y ordene mi mochila para el siguiente día. Habia pensado mucho en lo que le diría a Li. Me gustaría agradecérselo personalmente, con más calma. No pude hablar ni tampoco agradecerle bien por su mirada intimidante, y esa aura tan ausente que transmitía no ayudaba mucho por lo que me sentí tonta tartamudear frente a él.

Puse la alarma a las 7:00 a.m. para no tener problemas. Apague la luz de mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama abrazando a Kero.

Sí. Mañana tengo pensado levantarme en la madrugada y hacerle eso que tenía en mente. Si es que él llega temprano también. A veces le da la gana de llegar temprano y otras tarde.

Y no es que lo observe todo el tiempo. A pesar de no quererlo el destaca mucho entre los demás.

**Shaoran POV**

Subí las escaleras que llegaban a mi apartamento con cansancio, me dolían los pies y la cabeza me martillaba con mucha insistencia. Ese maldito olía a tabaco y quien sabe que otras cosas se habrá metido en su organismo para que su asqueroso olor me produjera este dolor. Al decir verdad tengo un problema con los olores fuertes, las cosas más simples me marean y me ponen mal. Hasta el simple olor de la cerveza hace que me quiera desmayar, y eso no es que sea débil. No, yo no soy débil porque es a lo que me propuse a evitar.

Lo que más me preocupaba era Kinomoto, no sé si ella es débil ante ese olor pero aun asi me preocupaba de lo que le pudiera pasar. Fui descuidado al vigilar si alguna chica de la preparatoria Seijo estuviera por esos alrededores. Por simple intuición una chica no debería entrar a un lugar tan peligroso como la calle 5 del barrio Meguchi, una de las calles más peligrosas de Tomoeda. Ese lugar es bien conocido por ser peligroso y con personas vulgares. No habia contado con que Kinomoto iba a ser una chica más distraída de lo que ya aparentaba.

Cuando escuche el grito de ella fui de inmediato a ver qué era lo que pasaba y me encontré con una escena muy desagradable. Ese maldito de Eita estaba molestándola. Supongo que estaba drogado y eso lo digo porque no le importo querer violar a Kinomoto en plena calle. Solo me quede mirando por unos segundos eso y mi ira entro aun más cuando vi que estaba a punto de tocarla en lugares que no debería. Sin dudarlo me acerque a ayudarla. Tenía todas las intenciones de golpearlo en ese instante pero no lo hice por dos razones: La primera, porque Kinomoto estaba presente y no uso la violencia frente a las chicas. Y la segunda, porque al acercarme a penas unos cuantos centímetros el olor que desprendía me mareaba y eso no iba a ser conveniente en mi caso. Bueno tampoco para él porque estaba drogado.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento y saque mis llaves. Entre rápido para tomar una ducha y relajarme. Aunque detesto el lugar en el que vivo. Como siempre la misma vista todas las noches y mañanas, solitario y callado.

Ya me habia acostumbrado a este ambiente. Siempre he sido yo y nadie más que yo. Siempre.

-"Hogar dulce hogar" –la ironía en mis palabras es demasiado obvio.

Para no seguir viendo el ambiente tan lamentable me apresure a ir a mi habitación, la cerré con seguro y me desvestí rápido dejando mi ropa tirada en el suelo de por medio mientras me encaminaba a la ducha. Abrí la llave y el agua caliente acaricio mi piel con suavidad y mis músculos tensos se relajaron al contacto de esta. Me quede allí pensando por un buen rato.

Cuando vi que mis dedos se estaban arrugando, salí de la ducha y cogí mi toalla amarrándomela de paso en la cintura. No haría la tarea, estaba muy cansado como para hacerla asi que me puse una pantaloneta y camiseta y busque mi cama para dejarme caer en esta con pereza. Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron con pesar y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

…

La alarma sonó insistentemente y no me quedo de otra que apagarla. Mis brazos me dolían terriblemente, eso me pasa por haber dormido mal, me quede dormido boca abajo y los brazos cruzados en mi estómago.

Me estire tronándome a la vez los huesos de mis brazos. Cogí el uniforme de la preparatoria con desgano. Y me lo puse. No me moleste en arreglar mi cabello porque sé que es una pérdida de tiempo, los mechones por más que trate de arreglarlos y vuelven a su sitio. Asi que hace tiempo me resigne en peinar mi cabello.

Tome las llaves del mesón que habia dejado en la noche tiradas y me encamine raídamente a la puerta. Como dije antes me molesta mucho ver mi apartamento, siempre paso fuera, en la calle por esa razón. Y créanme que de ser posible dormiría en la calle como un vago, pero no soy tonto.

Salí del edificio y tome el atajo que me llevaba a la preparatoria. El parque pingüino. Cuando llegue a Tomoeda no sabía cómo llegar a mi apartamento por lo que en ciertas ocasiones me perdía, a medida que pasaban los días me fui acostumbrando al lugar rápidamente. Mi guía siempre lo encontraba en ese parque, con tan solo ver la resbaladera gigante que tenis la forma y rostro de un pingüino era suficiente para saber que tenía que coger el camino hacia la derecha para ir al edificio en el que me hospedaba.

Visualicé los edificios de la preparatoria mientras me acercaba, las ventanas estaban cerradas, me di cuenta que habia llegado temprano porque los encargados de hacer la limpieza esta semana no llegaban aun.

Me dirigí al patio trasero, no quería entrar al salón, ciertamente no me gusta estar sentado y esperar a que llegue el maestro u otros estudiantes del salón y recibirlos con una sonrisa estúpida, un "buenos días" o un "como estas", eso no era lo mío, ni tampoco lo es. Prefiero estar solo, asi puedo estar más tranquilo y hacer lo que me dé la gana sin que escuche reclamos ni consejos de personas que sentirían el derecho de hacerlo y meterse en mi vida cuando se les entre la gana.

No. Mi vida aunque no sea apetecible ni divertida la prefiero asi.

En el patio trasero de la preparatoria no pasa casi nadie, porque hay lugares aun mas entretenidos para almorzar como la azotea o el comedor, ese es un lugar solo para mí, en el hay un árbol de cerezo en donde a veces me acuesto apoyado en su tronco a descansar, o sino trepo de él y me siento en una de sus ramas a contemplar el paisaje o a despejar un poco mi cabeza. Sinceramente es la manera más tranquila de despejar mi mente, porque a veces cuando me entran las ganas me despejo de maneras aun más agresivas. Me acosté debajo del árbol y cerré mis ojos. No para quedarme dormido. Solo para sentir el aire mecer mis mechones marrones y escuchar el sonido de las aves, de sus polluelos esperando a sus madres traerles la comida. Y ellos esperándolas con mucha alegría.

Madres.

Demonios no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos. Me gire a un costado y apoye mi brazo izquierdo en la cabeza y trate de pensar en otra cosa.

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Madres. Esa palabra la detesto. La odio, la…

-Li –abrí mis ojos cuando escuché la voz de una chica. Usualmente el que me venía a ver era el profesor Terada con sus reclamos de siempre o su mirada desafiante, pero no. Esa voz no es gruesa, es fina y aguda. Con tonos de preocupación que habia escuchado antes. No es el profesor Terada, es Kinomoto – ¿Estas bien Li?

Desde abajo pude ver que ella estaba asomada al árbol como si temiera acercarse a mí. Un momento ¿Por qué Kinomoto esta tan temprano en la preparatoria?

-¿Qué sucede Kinomoto? –le pregunte lo más frio que pude.

-N-nada es solo que te vi muy mal y me preocupe –su cabeza que estaba asomada al árbol se metió un poquito dejando ver sus ojos asomados en los dedos que estaban apoyados en el tronco del árbol –Esto… no creí que llegarías temprano.

Ni tampoco lo creí de ella.

-Kinomoto ¿necesitas algo?

-Bueno. Que-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer y bueno estoy en deuda contigo.

Lo que menos quería era que pasara esto. Me tocara ahuyentarla como las demás chicas. Me incorpore hasta quedar sentado y mire a otro lado menos a ella.

-No necesitas agradecerme. Solo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que veía.

-Aun asi, quisiera agradecerte y…

-Te lo dije… no necesitas agradecerme nada. Ya lo hiciste ayer. No agradezcas de nuevo –me iba a levantar y ella saco la mitad de su cuerpo del tronco.

-¡Espera! –Me detuve –yo no es que venía a molestarte si eso piensas. Es solo que no me quedo tranquila si agradezco de una forma cualquiera a las personas. Y bueno…

-Kinomoto, es para hoy –me estaba cansando, si quería agradecer que lo hiciera rápido, no me gusta cuando no van al punto.

Esta vez saco el cuerpo entero del tronco y sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda como queriendo ocultar algo. Se agacho y poso sus rodillas en el pasto verde y su mirada estaba prendida del suelo.

-Li ¿a ti te gusta el chocolate? –seguía sin mirarme, pero ¿a qué venia la pregunta?

-Dije que es para hoy Kinomoto.

-Por favor solo responde –suspire

-Sí, me gusta

-Qué bueno –su mirada que estaba clavada en el suelo se dirigió a la mía. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó a su rostro y también pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ah no. Todo menos eso, si era eso entonces lo que tiene atrás es…

-Toma –extendió una caja envuelta en un pañuelo celeste, hasta su presentación es bonita, ya me podía imaginar que era lo que tenía dentro. Es obvio. Chocolates, tenía chocolates, y créanme que ganas de comerlos no me faltaban. Pero estaba mal. No podía aceptar esto.

-No lo quiero –trate de que mi voz no vacilara en ningún momento pese al regalo que ella me hacía –llévatelo. No lo quiero.

La decepción en su rostro era una clara señal de que mis palabras le habían dolido. Pero no tengo otra opción, al menos para mí.

-P-pero…

Me levante y le di a espalda para irme de ese lugar. Esta chica perturbo el lugar más tranquilo que tenía desde entonces y vino a molestar. No quería tener ningún contacto emocional con nadie. Y si aceptaba esos chocolates ella lo malinterpretaría y seguramente trataría de acercarse más a mí. Asi que lo único que debo hacer es cortar el problema desde la raíz, asi ella ni nadie se involucra en mi penosa vida. Nadie.

**Sakura POV**

Mi voz no podía salir de mi garganta por más que lo intentara, como si algo se hubiese atascado en ella, mis ojos me ardían, mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado y mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía la caja de chocolates que iba a darle.

Me asuste. Su mirada fría me asusto, ya me habia asustado antes por esa mirada. Pero esta vez fue aún más fuerte, y soy distraída. Lo sé. Pero esa mirada pude entenderla perfectamente.

No quería que me acercara más a él.

Me habia levantado a las 3 de la mañana para hacerlos. Habia dormido solo 2 horas porque los chocolates a veces me salían mal por lo que tenía que empezar de nuevo. Y por fin me habían salido bien.

Pero que él no los aceptara me habia dolido, y mucho. Eran mis disculpas ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlas asi de fácil?

Sentí que una lagrima cayo en mi pierna. No quería llorar, me limpie las lágrimas que iban a salir y me levante. Me habia tomado mucho tiempo buscarlo hasta que lo encontré acostándose debajo de este árbol y la alegría de verlo me invadió al instante. Estaba en el segundo piso y justo a lo que pase lo vi por la ventana. Baje las escaleras y me acerque a él con cautela.

Si cobraran 20 dólares o más por ver la cara de Li, juro que pagaría esa cantidad y más de ser necesario. Su rostro estaba más sereno que antes y no tenía el ceño fruncido que lleva siempre. Cuando duerme su rostro se ve muy tranquilo sin esas expresiones duras que lo caracterizan y de los que estoy acostumbrada a ver. Pero cuando empezó a retorcerse un poco y su rostro se arrugo más, me preocupe.

Me dirigí al aula de clases, ya faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran. Antes pase por el casillero y deje los chocolates dentro para que nadie los viese. Pareciera ridículo que me vieran por allí con chocolates sin ser san Valentín o algo asi. Además de que mis amigas me atacarían con preguntas.

Cuando abrí la puerta ya había algunos estudiantes. Estaban mis amigas, Tomoyo, y también Li mirando por la ventana. Trate de despejar de mi mente lo sucedido hace algunos minutos y vi que mi prima se acercaba a mí con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Sakura? –me tomo de las manos.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te conozco Sakura, tienes los ojos rojos ¿Has estado llorando?

-Eso te lo contare más tarde. Hoy iré a tu casa ¿está bien? Y hablaremos –trate de poner mi sonrisa de siempre pero creo que salió falsa.

-De acuerdo – no convenció del todo a mi prima eso lo sé.

Camine hasta mi asiento y vi que Li me miraba por el reflejo de la ventana. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y me senté rápidamente. No quería verlo ni tampoco estar cerca de él. Me sentía muy estúpida y también triste por lo acontecido minutos antes.

La clase transcurrió normalmente y salimos a receso. Me junte con mis amigas para almorzar y nos sentamos en el pasto a charlar.

-Takashi es de lo peor. Sin vergüenza, descarado, idiota…

-Pero asi lo quieres ¿Verdad? –Tomoyo se reía bajito y el comentario la hizo sonrojar.

-B-bueno eso no quiere decir que no me saque de quicio –Chiharu Mihara es una de mis amigas, ella es una chica de alta estatura, su cabello es castaño y sus ojos del mismo color. Es una chica con muy buenos sentimientos. A pesar de que a veces se vuelve violenta cuando su novio lo hace enojar. –además creo que no le hablare en una semana.

-Oh vamos ¿Eso no es un poco exagerado?

-¡No es exagerado! ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu si le guiñara el ojo a otra chica? –Cruzo sus brazos por encima de sus pechos y miro para otro lado –y después de que le reclame se reía de mí y me dijo linda.

-Bueno, es que te ves linda cuando estas celosa. Eso ya te lo habia dicho él una vez. –Naoko Yanagisawa, una amiga muy peculiar, su cabello es corto y laceo café y sus ojos también. Está obsesionada con lo paranormal, se cualquier tipo de cosa que este fuera de lo normal. Y ella a pesar de que sabe que le tengo miedo a esas cosas aun asi las cuenta.

-No Naoko, si no se disculpa como es debido le arrancare el cuello –hizo un ejemplo con sus manos.

-Ya, ya coman que su almuerzo se enfría –Tomoyo le puso los palillos en la mano de nuevo para que comiera.

-Sakura ¿Qué te sucede? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de clases –Naoko me miro con preocupación y las demás le siguieron la mirada.

-Ah no! No es nada. Estoy bien –puse mis manos en frente y las moví para dar énfasis.

-No has tocado tampoco tu comida. Y esta fría –Naoko toco mi comida y me vio tras sus lentes queriendo una explicación.

-Chicas ya les dije que…

-Sakura se siente mal del estómago –Tomoyo atrajo la atención de todas, y yo la mire sorprendida. Mi amiga sabía que algo andaba mal y aun asi mintió para que no me sigan preguntando –Esta bien Sakura. Le diré al profesor que no puedes asistir a la siguiente clase. Ve a la enfermería.

-S-si –me levante –Lo siento chicas, me siento un poco mal.

-No importa, ve Sakura.

Tomoyo es buena sacándome de este tipo de problemas. Le agradecería después cuando vaya a su casa. Pase por la entrada del pasillo y pude ver a algunas chicas paradas allí. Las reconocí al instante. Son las principales miembros del club de Li. Cuando doble el pasillo pude sentir que me miraban y murmuraban cosas que no pude entender. Decidí ignorar eso y entre a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Estuve solo un rato en enfermería y entre al salón con el permiso y la prueba de que estuve en enfermería. Bueno la preparatoria tiene algunas leyes que molestan y fastidian. En algo estoy de acuerdo con Li. Rayos, otra vez pensar en él me puso triste. A veces es difícil que me quiten las cosas de la cabeza.<p>

Una vez que las clases transcurrieron normalmente prepare mis cosas para irme con Tomoyo a su casa. Tomoyo me esperaba en la puerta y cuando me acerque a ella alguien puso su mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

Me gire para ver quién era. Natsumi Sho.

-Kinomoto el profesor de Educación Física te quiere ver en estos momentos. Está en la cancha de soccer –extrañada hice la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Para qué? No hice nada malo

-Yo que voy a saber, solo ve rápido – se hizo el pelo para atrás y paso de mí. Esta chica hace enojar a la mayoría por su actitud creída. Una de las que sigue al grupito ese de las FLS, que quiere decir "Fans de Li Shaoran" se pasan de ridículas cuando les conviene.

Suspire y vi a Tomoyo con pereza.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, otra vez tendrás que ir sola.

-No importa Sakura. Solo ven a mi casa cuando termines. Recuerda que lo prometiste.

-De acuerdo –se despidió con la mano.

Me dirigí de una vez a mi casillero para sacar mis zapatos y también esas galletas que nunca di. Para que una vez saliera con mis cosas después de ver al profesor.

Me dirigí a la cancha de soccer y no vi a nadie. Lo busque por todos lados y no encontré al profesor ¿Acaso era una broma? Que fastidio. Me hicieron perder el tiempo. Iba a salir de la cancha cuando alguien se habia puesto delante mío. Después una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, y otra atrás. Alrededor de ellas habían dos más. Y me estaban rodeando.

-Vaya! Kinomoto, linda y hermosa Kinomoto. Te cite aquí por una razón en particular asi que quiero que escuches. –las chicas que estaban frente a mí se apartaron y dieron paso a Kagura Saion. La más odiosa de todas y la líder del grupo FLS.

-Vine aquí porque me llamo el profesor, no vine a perder el tiempo, asi que permiso.

Me iba a ir pero me cerraron aun más el paso. Haciendo que retrocediera cada vez más y que chocara con una pared. Parecía un ratón acorralado por gatos.

-Muy mal Kinomoto. Te dije que escucharas –me resigne y baje mis hombros para darle a entender que hablaran rápido. Quería irme –eres tan distraída niña. Bueno eso no me importa te cite aquí para advertirte de una cosa.

Había veneno en sus palabras.

-No te acerques más a Shaoran-sama –me apunto con el dedo en mi pecho.

-¿Qué? – ¿Quiénes se creían esas chicas? Estaba cansada de que ellas acosen a las chicas que se acercan a él y me amenazan tan solo porque quise agradecerle. Un momento. ¿Shaoran-sama? Hasta lo agrandan como un dios.

-No te hagas la tonta. Vi en la mañana que le estabas hablando y te sentaste con él unos momentos –genial. Simplemente genial.

-Ahora lo acosan ¡Ustedes están enfermas!

-¡Tu! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi! ¿Quién te has creído eh? –Se acercó más a mi haciendo que me pegara más a la pared –sabes lo que somos nosotras, vivimos para alejarlo de bichos como tú.

-Grupo de locas. Permiso, tengo que irme –esta vez no fue para nada cuidadosa. Me habia empujando tan fuerte que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y de paso hizo caer los chocolates que tenía en la mochila.

-Oh! Pero qué es esto. Miren chicas, esta es la cosa que Shaoran-sama rechazo a esta arpía ¿verdad? –escuche risas a mi alrededor de las chicas que estaban presentes. No quería que lo tocara. Esos chocolates eran solo para él.

-¡Devuélvelo! –extendí mi mano para quitárselas a la fuerza pero ella esquivo la mano que tenía agarrados mis chocolates -¡Por favor devuélvelo!

-Qué asco. Hiciste esta porquería para Shaoran-sama. Cuando cocines asegúrate de hacer mejor estos adefesios –tiro la caja de chocolates haciendo que el pañuelo se desenvolviera. Pisaron los chocolates que habia hecho. Un pie, otro pie y más pies se estamparon en el chocolate hasta dejar migajas que se veían esparcidas por el suelo. Sus risas eran malvadas. Estas chicas son malas. Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa. Pero esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Mis lágrimas cayeron, no sé si eran lágrimas de rabia o tristeza. O ambas juntas pero no podía dejar pasar esto.

¡PLAF!

El golpe resonó como si se tratase de un eco. Las risas pararon y también las palabras. Le habia dado una cachetada a Saion dejándome llevar por la rabia que me consumía. Sin pensarlo dos veces tan solo la golpee por instinto. Los rostros sorprendidos y a la vez asustados hicieron que volviera en mí y pude observar a Saion con la mirada sorprendida y tocándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Frunció el ceño y su quijada estaba tensa. Sus ojos irradiaban rabia. Parecía una gata callejera.

-Maldita ¡Como te atreves!

Alzo su mano para golpearme. Por inercia cerré mis ojos para que el golpe llegara.

¡PLAF!

El golpe sonó. Lo escuche pero nunca lo sentí. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver una espalda ancha en frente de mí que habia reconocido ya en algunas ocasiones. El cabello marrón ondulaba por el viento. Y su rostro a un lado por el impacto de la cachetada. No puede ser. Es el.

-L-li-sama u-ust-ted… –escuche la voz nerviosa de Saion pero no la pude ver porque Li me bloqueaba la visión –L-lo siento mucho L-li-sama.

-Piérdanse – la voz de Li también era fría. Hasta a mí me hizo temblar.

-L-li-sama yo solo lo estaba protegiendo y defendiendo de esta arpía.

-¿Me crees estúpido? Estuve escuchando sus gritos y aun asi tratas de engañarme. Creo no haberte escuchado bien. Dijiste que me estabas protegiendo y defendiendo de ella. Dime ¿Me proteges y defiendes de los maestros cuando me reclaman, de los delincuentes cuando me golpean? –Vi que los pies de las chicas estaban retrocediendo –No me jodas. Piérdete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Escuche que se fueron corriendo dejándonos solos. Definitivamente estoy anonada y muy sorprendida. Clave mi mirada en el suelo volviendo a ver los chocolates destrozados. Y me puse a temblar de nuevo.

Li me ayudo nuevamente. No. No me ayudo. Me defendió.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que les deje este capítulo abierto. Pero es necesario para el siguiente en el que también se vienen otras sorpresas asi que les pido paciencia para el tercer capítulo. Cualquier cosa dejan Reviews me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de esta historia. Y si me equivoco en algo háganmelo saber para mejorar en mis futuros capítulos. Otra vez agradezco a las chicas que me escribieron y un saludo a <strong>**Sakura Li Kinomoto24**** me encantas sus historias. Bueno nos leemos adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa! **

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios de todas que se han tomado un minuto de su tiempo para escribir y opinar de mi historia: SAKURA LI KONOMOTO24, CIXO, MONIKA CHAN (**lamento el error, eran chocolates no galletas. Mi culpa XD**), ESTRELLA, PERLA, AZUCENA 45, ELFENIXENLASLLAMAS, .7, GUEST, LUKY, MAIRITA YUE E ISABEL.**

**Agradeciendo de paso a Isabel por el consejo que me dio, me tome un tiempo y leí la historia "Even if he falls", es verdad, mi historia es muy parecida a esa y me disculpo por dar esa impresión a ti y a algunos lectores si es que la tienen. Pero poniendo en claro esta historia que estoy haciendo no es un plagio, es 100% mía. La tuve en mente desde hace mucho pero no sabía que lo habia hecho parecido a otra, nuevamente me disculpo si di esa impresión.**

**Quiero dejar también en claro que se parecen en los 2 primeros capítulos pero tengo muchas ideas distintas conforme vaya avanzando la historia, asi que solo esperen y verán lo que pasa. También sé que mi redacción es simple, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic asi que no tengo por qué quejarme, tratare de mejorar. Muchas gracias por el consejo Isabel. Lo tomare muy en cuenta.**

**Bueno empecemos.**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Bullying<strong>

**Shaoran POV**

¿Saben que es lo que más detesto? ¿Saben que es lo que más odio antes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo? Lo que más aborrezco es que se aprovechen de las personas débiles. Detesto que les hagan daño sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad de defenderse. Y lo que me pone más furioso es que sea un número grande contra solo una persona. Los cobardes que tan solo esperan a que su víctima este sola y la atacan sin igualdad. Sean hombres o mujeres, no me interesa el género, solo me entran ganas de golpearlos e insultarlos hasta que mis puños estén cubiertos de sangre o suciedad y mi garganta me duela de tanto gritar.

No me disculpare, eso no, ni tampoco me arrepiento de decir cosas asi. Porque esa es mi manera de pensar, y nadie cambiara esa manera de pensar. Porque nadie sabe lo que he vivido yo.

Esas tipas gritaban muy fuerte. Escuchaba con atención desde el otro lado de la pared como trataban a quien sea la persona que molestaban. Y en un pequeño instante habia escuchado mi nombre, ¿me habían llamado Shaoran-sama? Casi me da risa el pensar que me llamaban asi, a un tipo como yo. Pero no pensé en eso, era injusto como trataban a la persona con quien estaba discutiendo.

Me sorprendió el saber que ese grupito espantaba a las chicas que se me acercaban o querían acercarse, de cierto modo agradezco su "colaboración" pero si trataban igual o peor que la persona a quien estaban dándole una "lección" me enojo bastante.

Cuando escuche que se estaban burlando de los chocolates que alguien me iba a dar de inmediato se me vino a la mente Kinomoto ¿Cómo era posible que la llamaran solo para decirle cosas tan crueles? Está bien, me molesto el hecho de que se me haya acercado pero solo es mi problema. No el de ellas. Me pareció muy injusto.

Salí del otro lado de la pared para ahuyentarlas y que dejaran de molestar como los mosquitos que son y la escena que vi ante mis ojos era horrible.

Ellas estaban pisando los chocolates de Kinomoto, y ella solo veía sin hacer nada. Me acerque un poco más y me detuve muy sorprendido de lo que Kinomoto habia hecho: le habia dado una cachetada a esa chica insoportable, estaba llorando pero su ira me pareció aún más fuerte que la tristeza que tenía en sus ojos. Parecía otra persona. Muy diferente a lo poco que la conozco.

-Maldita ¡Como te atreves!

Esa chica habia levantado su mano para golpearla. La iba a golpear solo por haberse defendido.

Rápidamente me moví de mi lugar y camine a paso rápido hasta llegar y ponerme en frente de Kinomoto.

¡PLAF!

Habia recibido el golpe en lugar de ella. Por el impacto de ese golpe mi rostro se hizo a un lado y mí en mi mejilla sentí un pequeño ardor.

-L-li-sama u-ust-ted… – ¿Ahora me llamaba Li-sama? Es decir que si no estoy presente, ella tiene el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre. A eso me refiero con que detesto a los cobardes-L-lo siento mucho L-li-sama.

Se disculpaban conmigo, pero al parecer no se sentían arrepentidas por lo que le hicieron a Kinomoto, no las quería escuchar, tan solo quería que desaparecieran en ese instante antes de que lo hiciera yo mismo.

-Piérdanse.

-L-li-sama yo solo lo estaba protegiendo y defendiendo de esta arpía – ¿protegiéndome? Si tuviera suficiente sentido del humor me hubiese reído a carcajadas por ese comentario. Pero qué demonios decía ella. Nunca he sido protegido. Nunca.

-¿Me crees estúpido? Estuve escuchando sus gritos y aun asi tratas de engañarme. Creo no haberte escuchado bien. Dijiste que me estabas protegiendo y defendiendo de ella. Dime ¿Me proteges y defiendes de los maestros cuando me reclaman, de los delincuentes cuando me golpean? –Creo que habia soltado más de la cuenta, pero demonios, mi paciencia se estaba agotando – No me jodas. Piérdete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Se habían ido corriendo. Le hubiese dicho cosas más fuertes, pero yo jamás insultaría a una mujer. Lo que le he dicho no es nada comparado a lo que hacía.

Me gire y vi que Kinomoto estaba temblando, no me gustaba verla asi.

-Hey –pareciera como si no me escuchara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

-Pase 6 horas haciéndolos. Y aun asi… -callo de rodillas al pasto. Y seguí mi mirada hacia donde la tenía ella.

Los chocolates ¿ella los habia hecho? ¿¡6 horas!?

Sentí mas culpa de lo normal por no haber aceptado sus chocolates. El dinero se lo vuelve a tener trabajando, o sino unos cuantos centavos pueden volver a tu bolsillo. Pero hacerlos es muy diferente que comprarlos, los ingredientes, las cosas que se necesitan para hacerlos, y además de todo mucha paciencia. El dinero es poco a diferencia del esfuerzo.

Vi que sus temblorosas manos cogían los trozos pisados del chocolate y los ponía en su falda. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y no pude soportar eso. Una chica que solo quiso mostrar bondad. He sido cruel.

Me agache y tome una de sus manos en la que tenía unos pequeños trozos de chocolate, estaban un poco sucios y no tenían forma. Ella dio un pequeño respingo y me miro con sorpresa, al fin habia reaccionado. Cogí unos cuantos trozos de chocolate de su mano y me lo lleve a la boca. Kinomoto abrió más sus ojos tal vez sin dejar de creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Li No te los comas! –Tomo mi mano para evitar que comiera otro trozo de chocolate, pero no la deje, no importa que, me comería los trozos de chocolate sin dejar nada -¡Li dije que te detengas! ¡Están sucios!

-Pero ricos –y no estaba mintiendo, se habia esforzado mucho en hacerlos. Quizás estarían más ricos si no los hubiesen pisado, pero aun asi, no iba a desperdiciar 6 horas de esfuerzo. Con lentitud soltó mi mano y me quedo mirando aun con su rostro de sorpresa mientras me terminaba los trozos de chocolate.

Fueron solo unos minutos de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo analizando las reacciones de uno con el otro. Su rostro seguía opaco y un poco demacrado. Fácil. Habia hecho los chocolates en la madrugada.

Baje mi rostro dejando que mis mechones taparan un poco mis ojos. No quería que me viera arrepentido pero qué más da.

-Lo siento –era la segunda vez que me disculpaba con ella. Detesto hacerlo pero qué más da, por lo que ha hecho ella es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Eso y comerme los chocolates que ella hizo para mí.

-N-no está bien –me miro con más atención. Nunca nadie habia hecho contacto visual conmigo a más de 2 minutos, claro, a excepción del profesor Terada, un amigo que no soporto y… mi madre –yo debería disculparme.

Salí de mi pequeño trance al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi mejilla izquierda. El tacto era cálido y a la vez extraño. Mis ojos se abrieron ante aquella sorpresa y alcé mi rostro para verla creo yo de la misma manera en que me sentí. Sorprendido.

-Por mi culpa te golpearon –con su pulgar acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla, tratando de que el dolor se disipara –debe de dolerte. Ese golpe sonó aún más fuerte del que yo le di.

Extrañado por la sensación que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo por el tacto de ella me aparte violentamente. Como si me quemara. Ella se puso pálida ante mi reacción y maldije en mi interior por hacer eso.

-He recibido peores golpes. Esto no es nada. –me toque la mejilla para darle énfasis a lo que decía y ella no dijo nada. Bien. Eso quería. Que no preguntara nada, que no me hablara, y más bien que no me tocara siquiera. –no te preocupes por pequeñeces como esta.

Ella asintió y se paró después de unos segundos para coger su mochila. Yo también hice lo mismo, la acompañe hasta la entrada de la preparatoria y se fue, eso sin antes advertirle que no camine distraída de nuevo.

No muy convencido de mí mismo trate de olvidar ese sentimiento extraño que todavía seguía en mi pecho.

**Sakura POV**

Mis pies se movieron solos en el camino hacia la casa de Tomoyo. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en esos ojos ámbares que reflejaron sorpresa en el momento en que toque su mejilla.

Tan solo con ese gesto fue suficiente para mantenerme fuera de este mundo. Por un momento parecía un niño pequeño. Sus ojos brillaron asi sea por poco tiempo, pero pude darme cuenta que brillaron. Mi corazón en ese momento dio un salto de felicidad.

Ese definitivamente era otro Li, a mi parecer, otro Li que ha estado oculto entre las más profundas sombras. Sé que suena exagerado pero asi lo vi en ese momento. Me sorprendió cuando se alejó bruscamente de mí. Rompió la pequeña magia que habia creado en mi cuando lo toque. Pero es que habia sido un acto inconsciente el tocar su mejilla herida, era como un si miles de mariposas estuvieran revoleteando en mi estómago al ver el brillo en sus ojos. Y con ese brillo créanme que sus ojos son hermosos acompañados con ese color ámbar que es muy característico de él.

Ay no! En que estoy pensando. Me di palmadas en mis mejillas para despertar de mi ensoñación y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la casa de Tomoyo. Su casa es una mansión inmensa que ocupa casi tres cuadras de la calle.

Toque el timbre y una voz salió de un pequeño aparatito, una de las mucamas de Tomoyo.

-Familia Daidouji ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Buenas tardes, soy Kinomoto vengo a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji –siempre que vengo tengo que avisar a la puerta. Es una de las tantas seguridades que posee la casa de mi prima. Aunque solo basta con decir mi nombre para que me dejen pasar.

-Bienvenida señorita Kinomoto. Pase por favor.

La enorme puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente y entre por ella. La vista hace algunos años dejo de sorprenderme, la casa tenía un enorme jardín que se podía apreciar mientras caminaba a la entrada de la mansión. Con una fuente de agua muy bonita, los arboles bien cuidados y el pasto verde muy lindo.

Mi amiga salió de la puerta de su mansión con un vestido amarillo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y con una diadema del mismo color. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando me vio y salió corriendo a recibirme.

-Sakura. Qué bueno que viniste –tomo mis manos y me guio hacia dentro de la mansión –ven. Subamos a mi habitación.

Una de las mucamas de Tomoyo estuvo esperando en la sala y me hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto

-Buenos días Hachi-san –le di una sonrisa.

-Hachi tráenos dos tazas de té con pastelillos.

Una vez subimos a su habitación me lleno de preguntas de lo que paso en la hora de receso y le conté lo de Li.

-Que sinvergüenza. Después de que te has esforzado tanto –su ceño se frunció levemente desaprobando lo que habia hecho Li.

-Pero eso no es todo –quería decirle lo que paso antes de venir aquí. No quería que malinterpretara a Li otra vez.

-¿Aún hay más? Si él te insulto o…

-No. No es eso. A decir verdad él fue muy amable conmigo –solté rápidamente para que me dejara hablar. Tomoyo me miro atentamente y guardo silencio -¿recuerdas que Natsumi me llamo porque el profesor me buscaba? –Ella asintió levemente –bueno eso fue una trampa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –detecte un leve temblor en la voz de mi amiga.

-En la cancha de soccer me esperaba "ese" grupo junto con su líder y me acorralaron. No querían dejarme ir –mi amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asustada –ellas… ellas –baje la mirada y no pude evitar que lagrimas nuevas cayeran otra vez –ellas me empujaron y luego pisaron los chocolates que hice para él.

-¿¡QUE!? Voy a matarlas…

-Tomoyo. Déjame terminar.

-Lo siento. Continua.

Tomoyo me escuchaba con atención en cada palabra que decía. No paraba de mirarme analizándome. Y cuando le dije lo de la cachetada se sorprendió, supongo que es noticia nueva que yo, Sakura Kinomoto le haya golpeado a alguien. Después le dije lo de Li y lo que reino en ese momento fue el silencio. Tomoyo tenía la boca entreabierta y su mirada estaba perdida en algun punto exacto de la habitación.

-Li te defendió

Asentí.

-Comió las galletas del suelo.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Sakura le tocaste la mejilla? –asentí nuevamente sintiendo mi cara arder, los ojos amatistas de mi prima tenían mucha impresión, como si hubiese descubierto América o algo por el estilo –Lo que viste en sus ojos ¿no habrá sido tu imaginación?

-No. Estoy cien por ciento segura que sus ojos brillaron.

Tomoyo se tomó la barbilla, eso era una clara señal de que ella estaba analizando lo anterior.

-Sakura. Li no es una mala persona, pero no estoy segura si es del todo buena –se paró para coger algo que habia de su cajón –Sabes que detesto no entender las cosas –saco una caja y la abrió –asi que me encargare de averiguarlo –finalmente abrió la caja y de ella extrajo una cámara de video. Al verla casi me caigo para atrás del asiento. Creo saber qué es lo que está tramando.

-Tomoyo. Por favor no te pases –me reí bajo y le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No hay nada que temer, sabes que soy buena grabando.

Me pare de inmediato y cogí la cámara de sus manos.

-Escucha –esta vez la mire seria –no me apetece la idea de que Li este siendo acosado por ti y tu cámara. Puedes tener una mala reputación Tomoyo –mi amiga me miro con tristeza y decepción y volvió a poner la cámara en su lugar entendiendo mis razones.

-Está bien. Me las pagaras después. A veces eres madura –me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú a veces muy infantil –le dedique la misma sonrisa. Habia decidido quedarme a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo. Ya que uno de los mayordomos de mi amiga trajo a Kero a su casa y me quede más tranquila.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Tomoyo me despertó para ir juntas a la preparatoria. Tomamos un delicioso desayuno y nos encaminamos tranquilamente. Llegar temprano tres días seguidos sin ser la encargada de limpieza es un record muy sorprendente para mí.<p>

Nos encaminamos a los casilleros. Tomoyo abrió el suyo y saco sus zapatos de el para después ponérselos. Iba a hacer lo mismo pero cuando tire de la manija no se abrió, trate de nuevo y el intento también fue en vano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué extraño? –seguí jalando y no se abría.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-No abre –tire otra vez de el para mostrarle. Tomoyo se acercó y tiro también pero no logro abrirlo tampoco.

-Debió atascarse. Llamare a uno de los conserjes, ya vuelvo.

Asentí. Cuando se fue trate de abrir de nuevo el casillero y no funciono. Ya harta le propine un golpe y lo jale con más fuerza. Cuando sentí que se abrió solté un grito de victoria que después se convirtió en un grito de susto y sorpresa.

El casillero se abrió. Allí estaban todos mis posters de mis cantantes favoritos, estaban también mis zapatos, algunos de mis cuadernos. Pero no en el estado que esperaba encontrarlos. El casillero estaba repleto de lodo. Los posters que tenía pegados estaban repletos de manchas de tinta y algunas cosas obscenas en la cara y cosas pervertidas en las partes de debajo de algunos de mis cantantes favoritos. Dentro de los zapatos habia pintura, no podía ponérmelos. Y los cuadernos desgarrados. Cuando abrí uno de ellos sobre las hojas estaban escritas varias palabras: "_idiota, sucia, muérete, imbécil, zorra, lanzada, puta, poca cosa, etc." _mis ojos estaban a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Sakura no encuentro a nin… -seque mis lágrimas rápido, me voltee y cerré violentamente el casillero para encarar a mi prima -¿Sakura?

-V-vamos a clases Tomoyo –mi voz estaba temblando nuevamente –se nos hace tarde.

-Pero ¿y tus zapatos? No puedes entrar asi –ella trato de posar su mirada en la mía y yo la evitaba.

-Puedo ocultarlos –forcé una sonrisa –vamos Tomoyo que se nos hace tarde.

-Sakura, muévete –me miraba esta vez con seriedad. Me quede donde estaba y trate de hablar pero ella no me dejo –dije que te movieras Sakura.

Tomo de mi mano un poco brusca para quitarme del lugar y cuando llevo su mano a la manija toco el timbre de ingreso.

Agradecida en mi interior tome la mano de Tomoyo para arrastrarla a los salones rápidamente.

-El profesor nos puede retar y tú tienes un historial perfecto de asistencias Tomoyo. No puedo permitir que se te arruine por mi culpa –no me dijo nada. Estaba asustada de que ella descubriera lo que tengo allí. Porque estoy segura de que ella haría cualquier cosa por descubrir a la persona que me hizo eso. Y con lo inteligente y astuta que es ella no dudo que diera por primeras sospechosas a ese grupito de fans.

Al entrar el profesor ya estaba poniendo sus cosas listas para empezar la clase. No salude ni nada, tan solo me encamine a toda velocidad a mi asiento para evitar la mirada de Tomoyo. Cuando me senté sentí que la silla se estaba moviendo un poco. Ignore eso y enfoque mi atención a la clase. Después de unos minutos el borrador que utilice se habia caído al suelo. Me agache un poquito para alcanzarlo y con tan solo ese movimiento me desplome al suelo llamando la atención de todos.

Mi asiento se habia desarmado y todo el salón me miraba, algunos con burla, otros con preocupación. El profesor se me acerco y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Santo Dios ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? –estaba muy avergonzada por algunas risas que escuchaba. No quería mirar.

-Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe.

-Debió aflojarse un poco. Llamare más tarde para que traigan un asiento nuevo.

El resto de la clase pase en el asiento del profesor. Tras mucha insistencia tuve que aceptarlo a pesar de que no me agradaba la idea. Pude notar que me miraban con preocupación, algunos del curso, mis amigas y Tomoyo. Li me ponía aun más nerviosa. No pude descifrar la mirada que tenia. Era como calculadora, incluso más que la de Tomoyo.

Desvié mi mirada de la de él y conseguí enfrascarme en el resto de la clase. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anuncio la hora del almuerzo me levante rápidamente y Salí del salón corriendo para evitar a Tomoyo y a mis amigas. En estos momentos no quería ver a nadie ni que se me acercaran, no estaba tan solo avergonzada, solo quería desaparecer y que nadie me viera donde estaba ¿mi almuerzo? Bueno lamento dejar a un lado eso porque el apetito se me habia quitado muy rápido.

Me adentre a uno de los baños de la preparatoria y me senté en la tapa del retrete a esperar a que termine el receso.

Un poco cabizbaja regrese al salón una vez culmino el receso y pude ver a algunas personas de otros salones en el mío amontonadas. Me deje ver por algunos y sus miradas se posaron en mí, extrañada me acerque aún más a ellos y pude escuchar algunos murmullos.

-"que vergüenza"

-"mira, es ella"

-"descarada"

-"pervertida"

No entendí muy bien por qué me llamaban de esas maneras, decidí ignorarlas y avance entre la multitud para ver cuál era el problema. Mis ojos se aguaron en ese momento. Habían fotos mías pegadas en el pizarrón, fotos obscenas donde yo estaba desnuda y algunas palabras escritas en ella: te invito, ven a mí, cinco dólares la hora. No quise seguir leyendo. Vi que Tomoyo estaba arrancando las fotos del pizarrón con mucho coraje, estaba arrugándolos y votándolos con sumo desprecio.

-¡Quien hizo esto! ¡Quiero saber quién hizo esto! ¡No sean cobardes y salgan!

No pude quedarme más tiempo allí y salí corriendo

-¡Sakura!

Escape, y no me detuve para nada. En mi mente todavía seguían la burla, la sorpresa y las caras de todos viéndome como si fuera el peor ser del planeta. Quería desaparecer.

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando entre al salón muchas personas estaban amontonadas y vi con sorpresa las fotos de Kinomoto esparcidas por todo el pizarrón. Fotos de ella desnuda. No sé si fui el único pero me di cuenta que esas fotos eran montajes de ella. Daidouji estaba desesperada y muy exaltada, por más que intentaba sacarlas los celulares seguían sin detenerse en tomar las fotos con el Flash.

En ese momento pude escuchar a Daidouji gritar el nombre de Kinomoto, me voltee y pude ver que ella salió corriendo. Daidouji quiso salir tras de ella pero no podía dejar las fotos allí, asi que siguió con su vano intento de quitar las fotos y bloquearlas. Me puse de mal humor y cogí uno de los celulares de un chico que estaba tomando fotos con mirada lasciva, lo arroje al suelo y lo pise. El chico me miro sorprendido. Hice lo mismo con tres, cuatro, cinco celulares más y los demás guardaron el suyo aun con sus miradas sorprendidas. Las risas y los murmullos se acabaron en ese momento, el silencio era casi sepulcral. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me dirigí despreocupadamente al frente al pizarrón. Daidouji estaba con unas pocas lágrimas en el rostro y me miraba con sorpresa al igual que los demás.

Encare a todos los estudiantes presentes y cogí una de las fotos de Kinomoto para después romperla a la mitad.

-No me interesa si les gusta o les disgusta esto. Los que no son de este salón, lárguense en este momento. Y no suban las fotos a internet. Llamare al profesor y le pediré que se los confisque a todos los celulares.

-¡Mi celular lo rompiste!

-¡El mío también!

Los mire y luego avance a la puerta.

-Luego se los pagare. Ahora váyanse –todos se fueron y solo los que pertenecían al salón se quedaron –el profesor vendrá en 3 minutos más –dije viendo mi reloj de mano –si no quitan esas fotos todos recibiremos castigo.

Todos quitaron las fotos mientras me veían salir del aula.

Busque a Kinomoto por todas partes y el único lugar que me quedo por buscar fue el patio trasero. No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla. Estaba en una esquina de la pared del edificio con sus piernas recogidas con sus brazos y su rostro hundido entre ellos.

Me iba acercar lentamente para no asustarla, alce mi vista por un momento y pude vislumbrar una sombra por el reflejo de la ventana del tercer piso viendo para donde estaba Kinomoto. Me asuste en el momento en que vi una de las macetas de plantas que se movía apuntando a la cabeza de ella.

Corrí rápidamente para evitar que eso sucediera y la maceta callo, pude protegerla. Me arroje sobre ella para cubrirla con el cuerpo y la maceta callo en mi espalda. Me dolió, no voy a negarlo pero era preferible que me diera a mí, antes que en la cabeza de ella que pudo haber ocasionado que resultara herida o peor aún muerta.

Ella se dio cuenta y se asustó. Se movió de entre mis brazos y vio la maceta rota con horror. Después llevo sus manos a mi espalda con mucho cuidado y me di cuenta que lo acontecido anteriormente no lo recordó en ese momento.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Li Estas bien!? –me irguió suavemente y me zarandeaba un poquito.

-Si estoy bien.

-¡Vamos a enfermería rápido! Ven te ayudare –puso su mano en mi espalda y la otra hizo pasar mi brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-No. No quiero ir, ya te dije que estoy bien.

Ella me ignoro, al ver su cara seria y a la vez preocupada hizo que ese sentimiento extraño surgiera nuevamente en mi interior. Disipando ese pensamiento me deje llevar y alce la mirada nuevamente al tercer piso. Averiguaría quien le quiso hacer daño a ella. Y estoy seguro que es la misma persona que hizo lo de las fotos. Estaba muy convencido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo. Si me demoro para escribir el cuarto pido disculpas adelantadas ya que entre a clases nuevamente y estaré un poco ocupada. Pero no dejare la historia. Definitivamente la terminare. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Sayonara. *.*/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! Trate de hacer un poco de tiempo para hacer el capítulo 4, de verdad que estoy ocupada, pero aun asi lo hago para relajarme, además de que tengo mucho apoyo y motivación por sus comentarios. Quizás el capítulo se les haga un poco aburrido (LO SIENTO POR ESO n_n ) pero es necesario para acercar poco a poco a nuestra pareja favorita Sakura y Shaoran)**

**Me tomo unos minutos para agradecer sus comentarios chicas, de verdad estoy muy agradecida que apoyen mi historia:**

** **Mariciccone7**: De verdad lamento mucho que no te haya mencionado en el capítulo anterior. Mis más sinceras disculpas Mari, no me di cuenta que se me habia borrado tu nombre y solo me quedo el 7 ****L lo siento mucho. Infinitas gracias por seguir mi historia, te mando muchos saludos.**

**Sakura Li Kinomoto24: Además de ser una de mis autoras preferidas, aprecio mucho que sigas mi historia a pesar de yo ser principiante. Muchos saludos también****J. Me das mucha motivación y energía para seguirla. Te mando muchos abrazos, y ya sabemos que Shaoran es lindo XD EL ES MIO (naa mentira) todas las que lo queremos lo compartimos OK espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Monika-chan: Gracias por comentar mi historia y por halagar el pensamiento de Shaoran. La verdad es que pienso lo mismo que tú, por eso quiero hacer ver a Shaoran como un chico que piensa en la seguridad de las personas pese a ser frio. Y también otra cosa en común que tengo contigo es que no es de mi gusto ver a mis personajes favoritos como unos mujeriegos, no me gusta porque se pierde su personalidad dulce, respeto las historias que los hacen con esa personalidad pero no las comparto. Y eso lo digo porque he leído historias donde hacen a Eriol mujeriego o a Shaoran (en especial), también de otros fanfics como mi amor platónico Ichigo y Natsu :3 Gracias por apoyar mi historia . Espero que no te aburras mucho con este capítulo. Besos.**

**Elfenixenlasllamas: Gracias por apoyarme también en mi historia. Y por darme apoyos y energías por seguirla. Me das mucha energía para seguir y seguir. A mí también me pareció conmovedor. Y también van a descubrirlas, muy pronto XD van a tener su merecido. Y si esas chicas no están cuerdas, están bien locas. Y tranquila, paciencia que el pasado de ambos se verá muy pronto. En especial el pasado de Shaoran por su personalidad tan fría y distante. Y por lo de Sakura ella vive sola, no vive con nadie, por ahora... Sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás ;)**

**Bueno espero que no se aburran tanto.**

**Empecemos.**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Sospecha y Seguridad<strong>

**Sakura POV**

No puede ser. Dos veces ¡dos veces me ha protegido por ser estúpida! Por mi torpeza salió lastimado, y lo que es peor es que no pude hacer nada.

Lo cargue tanto como pude. Su cuerpo es más alto y pesado por lo que se me habia un enorme trabajo. Al menos el ayudaba un poco en mantenerse de pie y enderezar su espalda. La maceta habia caído en su espalda y me protegió con su cuerpo. Estoy tan mal conmigo misma por hacerle pasar esto.

Vi de reojo su rostro, expresaba mucho dolor. Y no es para menos. Rayos, si tan solo no me hubiese puesto en ese lugar. Si tan solo no hubiese estado distraída el no estaría asi.

Un quejido me hizo despertar de mi auto-culpabilidad y vi que su mandíbula estaba tensa supongo que estaba aguantando mucho.

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos a enfermería –se lo dije muy bajo con un poco de miedo a que me mirara acusándome. Pero no fue asi, su mirada se posó a la mía y sus ojos tenían un brillo indescriptible en los que me perdí por un momento.

-¿Estas mejor? –parpadee un poco tratando de entender el porqué de su pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-Que si estas mejor –seguía sin entender y el alzo una ceja con extrañeza, suspiro cerrando los ojos y me miro nuevamente –por lo que te hicieron –hizo una mueca de disgusto –en las fotos.

Me habia olvidado de eso. La preocupación que sentí por ver a Li asi hizo que se me olvidara todo eso. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo esas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente como si se tratase de un resumen. No pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran nuevamente y me pusiera triste. No quería que él me viera asi. Por lo que trate de sonreírle lo mejor que pude.

-Sí. Estoy mejor, no me pasa nada, además… a-demás –mi voz estaba temblando otra vez. Baje mi mirada y la pose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su rostro –eso ya no importa, me resbala lo que digan o me hagan ellas…

Rápidamente tape mi boca con mi mano libre y empecé a sudar frio.

-Yo…esto…

-…

Gire lentamente mi cabeza, no me di cuenta que nuestro andar se habia detenido. Por otra parte al ver su rostro produjeron en mi ganas de salir corriendo. Mostraba seriedad mezclado con la sorpresa y el enojo.

Por favor que no diga nada.

-¿Ellas?

Rayos.

-Olvida lo que dije, no es de importancia.

Iba a seguir mi camino con él, pero se quedó quieto impidiendo que sigamos. Esto me dificultaba porque a pesar de todo no lo iba a dejar tirado.

-Ellas… ¿acaso sabes quienes te hicieron eso? –su mirada se volvió más fría y la aparte inmediatamente.

-No, no se quienes me hicieron eso. Y-ya dije que no importa. Vamos Li –trate de andar de nuevo y otra vez me detuvo.

-¿Quiénes? –esta vez pude notar exigencia en sus palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Demonios Kinomoto ¡Dime quienes te hicieron eso! –no grito pero alzo su voz lo suficiente para intimidarme.

Esta vez me arme de valor para mirarlo y lo encare tratando de que mi valentía no flaqueara en ningún momento. Al decir verdad desde que lo conocí podía intimidar a cualquiera y yo no era la excepción. Pero no quería que él se enterara.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Cerré mis ojos con fuerza -¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

Sorprendida por lo que habia hecho abrí mis ojos y el al parecer estaba un poco sorprendido también, pero solo un poco, endureció su mirada aún más de lo que ya estaba y vi que su boca se abría para decirme algo.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –Los dos fijamos nuestra vista al frente y allí estaba la profesora Tatski un poco enfadada –Kinomoto ¿te saltaste las clases junto a Li? De usted no me lo esperaba. Y tu jovencito ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Ve a mi of…

Su rostro enojado mostro uno de preocupación al verlo a Li.

-¿Qué sucedió? –se acercó a nosotros. Agradecí infinitamente por alguna fuerza paranormal o algo por el estilo a que interviniera – ¿Li?

-…

Desvió su rostro con molestia y la profesora se enojó un poco con su actitud.

-Una maceta le cayó encima –Li giro su rostro hacia mi aparentemente molesto de lo que le dijera a la profesora, decidí no tomarle importancia –se lastimo la espalda. Fue culpa mía. Si no hubiera estado tan distraída…

-Bueno –se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos otra vez poniéndose molesta –en vez de estar discutiendo como una pareja de enamorados por qué no lo llevas a enfermería a que lo revisen.

Parpadee dos o tres veces asimilando lo dicho por la profesora y mi cara se puso tan roja que creí que podria confundirse con un tomate, bueno asi lo sentí yo, de reojo vi a Li que desvió su mirada al piso dejando caer unos mechones para que no viera su cara. Qué momento tan vergonzoso, para ambos.

-N-nosotros no…

-Ya, no quiero explicaciones. Llévalo a enfermería rápido y después vuelve a clases. Iré a dirección para justificar el atraso de los dos –suspiro y dio la vuelta –vaya, es la primera vez que Li tiene una justificación –creo que eso lo habia dicho para sí misma.

Seguí mi camino para llevarlo a enfermería, en todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una sola palabra. Por mi parte por cómo le habia gritado y me daba vergüenza verlo, y por parte de el… bueno por parte de él no sé porque siempre está muy callado.

Llegamos a enfermería y entre dejando ver a la enfermera alta y atractiva, con una sonrisa muy amigable en el rostro. Casi siempre paro a la enfermería con ella a su cuidado, con lo torpe que soy me caigo o me golpeo muchas veces y ella me cura. Al vernos se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Se lastimo la espalda –ella lo cogió por los hombros y lo llevo a la cama.

-¿Cómo se lastimo? –busco algunas cosas en el cajón.

-Le cayó una maceta desde el tercer piso –saco unas tijeras, vendaje y algunos líquidos enfrascados –iba a caerme a mí pero él me protegió.

-Entiendo –lo miro a Li y lo sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama para girarlo lentamente – ¿puedes sacarte la camiseta?

-…No

¿Acaso es asi con todo el mundo? Eso me hizo temblar un poco. La enfermera a pesar de que le contesto de esa manera no abandono su rostro gentil y lo miro sonriente -¿Por qué? Si no quieres que te cure al menos déjame revisarte para ver si es preocupante o no.

-Dije que no quiero –sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me quede embelesada mirándolo. Era la primera vez que lo veía discutir. Antes me daba miedo verlo y discutía con los profesores pero yo solo lo escuchaba, jamás lo mire.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…

-Eres un chico muy callado –me miro -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Li Shaoran –respondí un poco cohibida ya que la mirada reprobatoria de Li no se despegaba de mí.

Reviso en la lista y encontró en una donde estaban todos los apellidos que empezaban con L.

-Ah, el chico problema –sonrió un poco divertida por el asunto –Li Shaoran ¿Te importaría decirme por que no quieres que te revisen?

-Usted no está hablando con un niño de primaria. No me hable asi.

-¿Te da vergüenza porque tu novia está presente?

Este no era mi día. Otra vez me sonroje y mire a la pared para ocultar mi nerviosismo. Y jugaba con mis dedos aparentando no haber escuchado nada.

-E-ella no es mi novia –lo mire de reojo y su rostro estaba sonrojado y su ceño más fruncido. No pude soportar tal escena, era tan conmovedora.

Asi que Li podía sonrojarse de esa manera tan… tierna.

La enfermera se rio un poco y comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la camiseta en la espalda –avísame si te duele –empezó a tocar con un dedo luego con dos y con tres. Li en algunos no decía nada y en otros daba un pequeño sonido de dolor –no es tan grave, voy a recetarte algunas pastillas, cremas y medicinas para aliviar el dolor ¿de acuerdo? Allí mismo en tu casa puedes hacerlo o pídele a tu novia que lo haga por ti.

-¡No somos novios! –dijimos al unísono y ella solo se rio un poco.

-Nunca te he visto en la enfermería, por eso quiero conocerte un poco como uno de mis pequeños pacientes –le sonrió, Li solo hizo un bufido. La enfermera luego me volteo a ver –Kinomoto hazme un favor –asentí –pídele a tu profesor que saque un permiso para que Li se pueda ir a casa a descansar.

-Está bien –Salí de la enfermería para dirigirme directamente a dirección.

Ella dijo que le saque permiso al profesor de mi hora pero no quería entrar al curso y que me vieran, las cosas que habían pasado esa mañana me tenían todavía triste y humillada, asi que más fácil para mí y para el seria dirigirme y sacar permiso de dirección.

Aun cabizbaja trate de pensar en una manera de disculparme por haberme desquitado tan groseramente con él. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa.

**Shaoran POV**

Demonios. Me duele la espalda, ese impacto de aquella maceta me hizo mucho daño, con tan solo moverme ya me duele.

Y eso no es lo que ocupa solo mi cabeza, ah no. Kinomoto me hizo enfurecer hace rato, ya estoy un poco más calmado pero igualmente estoy molesto. Ella sabe quiénes le hicieron eso y aun asi se conforma con quedarse en silencio, eso no ayuda para nada.

Si no se hace algo al respecto cuenta como una señal para "ellas", como dijo ella, que puedan hacerle otra cosa. O incluso peor.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? –la enfermera interrumpió mis pensamientos y siguió mirándome con una sonrisa.

-…

-¿Sabes? Tal vez a todos los profesores les moleste tu actitud pero a mí no. La verdad es que la encuentro un tanto divertida.

La ignore y mire por la ventana ¿A qué hora vendría con el maldito permiso? Lo usaría como excusa para escabullirme, no pienso irme del colegio, no me gusta que me den órdenes, eso me molesta. Demasiado.

Si me dieran el permiso de salida me escondería en uno de los arbustos o arboles hasta que termine la jornada escolar, se me hará más fácil buscar alguna pista de "ellas".

-¡Ya se! –La enfermera aplaudió una vez y me miro con emoción –es esa chica –le di una mirada interrogante ¿de qué demonios habla esta loca?, ella al ver mi expresión se puso aún más feliz –hablo de Kinomoto –sus ojos cafés expresaban una mirada soñadora.

-Bien por usted…

Le dije eso para que creyera que la entendí. No me apetecía hablar con ella. Se rio muy fuerte, su risa era bonita pero también un tanto molesta. La mire con enojo ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

-Ni siquiera sabes de que hablo y afirmaste.

-No afirme nada. Solo dije bien por usted.

-Mejor dicho bien por ti –me miro juguetonamente y por un instante sentí escalofríos –estaba diciendo que pensabas en Kinomoto.

-¿Y?

-Te gusta la linda Sakura –me gire esta vez violentamente y sentí mi rostro arder por lo que decía, la enfermera me miro con un deje de diversión, parecía una niña haciendo una travesura –Vamos, no seas tímido.

-N-no ¡No me gusta ella!

-Pero me afirmaste que estabas pensando en ella.

-No. Bueno si… No… Tch –trate de calmarme y esta vez la mire con más seriedad pero aun asi el calor de mi rostro no disminuía –estaba pensando en sus problemas.

-¿Kinomoto tiene problemas? –por su voz pude deducir que estaba preocupada. No dije nada, es casualidad que yo sepa de sus problemas, bueno no del todo, pero ella no tenia por que saberlo –Entiendo que no quieres que sepa –dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos –eres un chico extraordinario.

La mire interrogante otra vez ¿Cómo puede decir eso si no me conoce?

-Aparentas ser un chico frio, pero te preocupas por los demás –baje la mirada, no me gustaba que me alagasen sin tan siquiera conocerme –no lo digo para que te sientas mal. Lo digo porque asi lo veo yo. Espero que respetes mi impresión hacia ti.

Iba a reprocharle pero la puerta se abrió y entro Kinomoto con una hoja de papel.

-Aquí está el permiso. Disculpe, pero le habia dicho al director que de una vez lo hiciera.

No quería ir al curso, lo sabía. Esta chica es predecible.

-Bueno señor adolescente Li –lo dijo burlonamente y la mire con mala cara -¿Qué? Dijiste que no te tratara como un niño –se rio un poco –ya puedes irte. Trata de caminar con cuidado –suavizo su mirada y me dio una sonrisa sincera.

Me dirigí a la puerta para salir y cogí el papel que Kinomoto tenía en sus manos –Gracias enfermera.

-Nakuru –la mire por un segundo y salí, por ultimo pude escuchar que alzo la voz para que la oyera – ¡Nakuru Akizuki!

* * *

><p>-¡Li! Espera–detuve mi andar, por un momento me habia olvidado de Kinomoto, ella me estaba siguiendo.<p>

Solo me quede allí parado para que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme, no la mire, ella estaba detrás de mí y yo de espaldas a ella.

-Esto… quiero pedirte disculpas –estaba nerviosa, lo deduje por su voz.

-No es necesario –esta vez sí gire sobre mi propio eje y la mire –después de todo no es asunto mío.

Seguí mi camino dejándola atrás. Si no quiere que se metan en sus asuntos entonces no es mi problema. Ella misma lo dijo. No debería preocuparme por una masoquista.

Pero, aun asi ese pensamiento sigue a la negativa. No puedo hacer eso. Que la sigan lastimando a ella y su dignidad no me gustaba para nada ¿pero qué hacer si no quiere ayuda?

-Li

Alcé mi vista. Estaba tan distraído que habia parado en uno de los pasillos donde estaba la sala de música. Y pude encontrarme con unos ojos amatistas que me miraban un tanto triste pero a la vez analítica.

-¿Daidouji? –se acercó a mí un poco cohibida. Bueno todos lo hacen. No lo niego, intimido mucho.

Sus ojos amatistas todavía estaban un poco rojos y se podía ver en su rostro níveo los rastros de las lágrimas que habia dejado esa mañana. El recuerdo hizo que me diera disgusto de nuevo, esa mala broma.

-Disculpa si te molesto. Pero necesito que me ayudes en algo –se cogió las manos y jugo con sus dedos –por favor.

-¿De qué se trata? –dije un tanto distraído.

-De Sakura

Ahora si mi vista y mi atención se dirigió completamente a ella. Su amiga es la que más confianza tiene con Kinomoto, además de que son demasiado cercanas. Asi podria al menos sacar un poco de información.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? –dije aparentando no saber nada.

-Lo que sucedió después de recreo… escucha Li, voy a ser directa –esta vez me miro con determinación –a ti te interesa tanto como a mi saber quién demonios le hizo esa atrocidad a Sakura.

Esta chica es sorprendente ¿Cómo lo supo?

-E-eso no me interesa –trate de desviar el tema y ella no me lo permitió.

-Ambos sabemos que si Li. Y eso lo sé porque de otra forma no hubieses defendido a Sakura en el salón de clases –bueno en parte es cierto.

-Eso lo hice porque no me pareció bien que la humillen –me miraba perspicazmente.

-Y te agradezco por defender a mi amiga. Pero eso no es excusa. Yo sé que a ti te interesa saber quiénes fueron. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?

-Daidouji te lo repetiré de nuevo… no me interesa y solo la defendí porque no me pareció correcto lo que hicieron –seguía con la esperanza de que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

-Entonces no te interesa –dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos con serenidad.

-Asi es –iba a irme, pase de largo de ella.

-Si no es mucha molestia… ¿podrías decirme a donde fuiste cuando abandonaste el salón? –lo dijo a espaldas de mí.

Lo que dijo hizo que me detuviera al instante. Sus palabras me helaron la sangre.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –trate de esquivar.

-Lamento decirte que si lo es –dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso frente a mi mirándome con detenimiento –cuando se trata de Sakura es asunto mío.

-…

Se cruzó de brazos y vio alrededor como si temiera que alguien nos escuchara, su rostro no estaba tan serio porque me fije que tenía un tanto de preocupación. Si pensaba intimidarme no lo lograría. Ahora que lo pienso no es solo que aparenta ser lista y observadora como decían los rumores, me doy cuenta que en realidad lo es.

-Cuando saliste del salón te seguí. No estabas buscando algo por loco ¿o sí? –Sude frio –estabas buscando a Sakura y lo sé porque cuando la encontraste te ibas a acercar a ella.

-…

-En ese momento –se calló un rato y empezó a temblar –Gracias… -cogió mis manos –no sabes lo muy agradecida que estoy contigo Li –sus ojos estaban poniéndose más rojos de lo que ya estaban –si no fuese por ti, Sakura hubiese estado muy lastimada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella habia visto todo. Si vio todo por la ventana entonces… Aparte mis manos de las suyas y la mire con detenimiento.

-Tu… ¿Vistes quien arrojo la maceta?

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco cabizbaja. Su expresión denotaba culpabilidad.

-No, se veía borroso –su voz tembló un poco –es por eso que quería buscarte Li. Tú también estas interesado en saber quién le quiso hacer daño. Por eso quiero que me ayudes. Por favor…

-De acuerdo –mi respuesta la sorprendió. Me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas y soltó un gran suspiro que me hizo creer que habia aguantado mucho la respiración –Me sorprende que seas muy astuta.

Ella sonrió ante lo que dije y se limpió las lágrimas –eso lo sé.

Eso lo dije para que se relajara un poco. Lo repito. No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres, y Daidouji es una chica que a pesar de que no la conozco del todo demuestra seguridad en las cosas que hace. Verse derrumbar ate mis ojos por su prima merece mucho respeto de mí por una chica tan fuerte como ella.

-Las personas que hicieron eso… también hicieron lo del asiento.

Eso hizo que me sorprendiera.

-El asiento estaba flojo –eso habia dicho el profesor.

-No. Si el asiento hubiese estado flojo sonaría, y para que se caiga debió tomar tiempo –puso su mano en la barbilla analizando –de la noche a la mañana no se afloja el asiento.

Es verdad. Ahora lo veo muy claro, también sospechaba eso pero tan solo un poco. Decidí confiar en el profesor, por eso no le tome importancia.

-Ya veo –murmure –por eso Kinomoto estaba cabizbaja y pensativa.

A pesar de que lo dije bajo ella me escucho y me miro con atención.

-Sí. Ella sabía lo que le hacían –hizo un ademan de que la siguiera y asi lo hice –Sakura es distraída pero no tonta.

Íbamos a los pasillos que conectaban con la puerta de entrada. En todo el trayecto hasta allá seguíamos en silencio.

Doblamos uno de los pasillos que estaba cerca de la entrada y entramos en donde estaban los casilleros de los estudiantes.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Daidouji se adelantó y se paró en frente de uno de los casilleros. De su bolsillo del abrigo saco una llave rosada con un llavero de gatito y abrió el casillero.

-En la mañana ella estaba rara –cuando abrió el casillero, retrocedió unos pasos. Estaba molesta e indignada, por su actitud me acerque también y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver lo que estaba en el casillero –Sakura… -la mire –no quiso que viera esto.

-Esto es vil.

-Si –quería llorar pero limpio las lágrimas que se asomaban con el dorso de la mano –creo saber quién hizo esto.

-¿Crees? –ella me sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

-Cuando yo lo creo, es porque estoy segura. Y tú también sospechas quienes son.

La mire con interés.

-No estoy seguro –cerré mis ojos con un poco de frustración –es solo sospecha.

-¿Las chicas que pisaron sus chocolates?

La mire sorprendido. Ella sabía de eso, y yo también lo sospechaba, una gran coincidencia. Ella mostro determinación en su mirada y mucha seguridad.

-Si –conteste ya no tan sorprendido de que ella lo supiera, seguramente Sakura le conto -¿pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Daidouji sonrió de lado pero aun con su semblante triste y a la vez serio, se cogió una hebra de su cabello y lo paso por detrás de su oreja.

-Es simple seguridad Li –cerro el casillero y se encamino dentro de los pasillos, yo la seguí con interés –ellas sabrán lo que es la verdadera humillación –me miro por encima de su hombro y esta vez adopto su rostro sereno de siempre –no pienses mal de mí Li, no soy vengativa. Sakura no se merecía eso, una persona tan gentil como ella no se merecía eso.

-…

-¿Puedes venir temprano mañana? –se volteó y me miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Por qué? –a pesar de que siempre vengo temprano, no quería darle mucha confianza a Daidouji. Ya dije que no quería tener contacto con nadie.

-Es que… te lastimases y te vas temprano –dijo mirando el permiso que tenía en la mano –asi que mañana quiero que me ayudes –bajo la cabeza –por favor.

-No me iré –Daidouji me miro con un poco de miedo.

-P-pero tu herida –me acerque a un tacho de basura para botar el permiso arrugado –Li

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? –dije ignorando su comentario.

En su rostro se asomó una sonrisa que quiso transmitir que me entendía. Después de todo sería difícil convencerme.

-Después de clases, cuando todos los estudiantes se vayan te espero en el aula. Allí te cuento todo.

-¿Y Kinomoto? –ella era el verdadero problema. Siempre se va con su amiga y no creo que la deje sola.

-Hare como si me fuera sin verla. Asi ella pensara que estoy enojada y se ira sola –alzo dramáticamente su mano izquierda a su pecho–por más que me duela no puede enterarse.

Ella se fue perdiéndose doblando una esquina de los pasillos y yo me escondí en uno de los árboles para que los profesores no me pillaran y me obligaran a ir a casa, a pesar de que aún me dolía la espalda trate de pensar en otra cosa.

Me parecía interesante su forma de ser, me recordaba a un viejo amigo, su astucia, su manera de ver las cosas, su mirada; son tan parecidas que hasta los confundiría, de no ser que son de sexos diferentes. Además de que ella es un poco mansa y sincera, en cambio él es más burlón y me saca de quicio.

Rayos, recordarlo me causaba una gran molestia.

Solo quería que no le pasara nada malo a Kinomoto, como dijo Daidouji ella no se merecía lo que le hicieron. Sin embargo seguía extrañado de que aquel sentimiento extraño desapareciera. Eso en cierto modo me alivio, porque sentir esa calidez con Kinomoto me confundía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, tuve un poco de problemas en hacer este capítulo con un poco de miedo de que se vayan a aburrir sinceramente :) recuerden que cualquier opinión constructiva es bienvenido, corríjanme si hay mala ortografía y demás comentarios son bienvenidos.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sayonara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola nuevamente! Lo siento mucho, lo siento. Esta vez no tengo justificación por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Discúlpenme las personas que esperaban leer mi historia.**

**De paso muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegra saber que no les aburrió y les intereso. Eso me da más ánimos para seguir la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a: **Saku-princess, Sakura Li Kinomoto24, Elfenixenlasllamas, Natsuki 1304, mariciccone7, x tabay 74, C-300, maRIA ** por apoyar mi historia, agradezco mucho que se tomen unos minutos para comentar mi historia. Les mando saludos a todos. También mis agradecimientos y saludos a los que siguen mi historia y la tengan como uno de sus favoritos. Bueno no les quito más tiempo.**

**Empecemos!**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Ingenio.<p>

**POV Shaoran.**

Una vez termino la jornada escolar esperé en el tronco del árbol a que todos salieran. No sabía exactamente los rostros de los demás, soy un poco malo recordando los rostros pero si los veo al menos se me da una idea de reconocerlos un poco. Enderece la espalda y otro quejido de dolor salió de mi garganta. Si esto no sanaba rápido sería un problema. Después no podre vigilar la calle 5 del barrio Meguchi. No puedo descuidarme.

Cuando vi que nadie más salía me baje del árbol y camine hacia la entrada del instituto.

Pase por los pasillos alerta de que alguien estuviera por ahí, en especial los profesores porque sería demasiado molesto estar aguantando sus reclamos de siempre. En especial el profesor Terada.

Ya estaba cerca del salón, seguramente Daidouji debe estar ya sola. Debió de deshacerse de Kinomoto.

Cuando doble por uno de los pasillos escuche el sonido de alguien acercándose, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean. Pensando que era uno de los maestros me escondí en la primera puerta que vi. La puerta de uno de los grados inferiores, uní la puerta un poco quedando entreabierta, observe por ella y por la pequeña rendija vi a la persona que hace segundos percibí que se acercaba. Era Kinomoto, tenía la mirada perdida y paso de largo. No pude evitar verla, triste, habia cogido su celular y marcaba un número. Espere a que doblara por el pasillo.

Una vez se fue me dirigí con sigilo a mi salón, no habia nadie. Extrañado busque con la mirada a Daidouji ¿No dijo acaso que me esperaría aquí? Tal vez debió gastarme una broma y se fue. Muy molesto por ese pensamiento decidí dar la vuelta e irme. Pero cuando lo hice me encontré con la mirada amatista de la chica. Me miraba burlonamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunte con molestia.

-Nada –sonrió –solo que eres muy impaciente –desvié la mirada y no le conteste –fui a esconderme a los baños. Sakura creyó que me habia ido –se aproximó a la ventana y yo la seguí, la ventana daba una vista enorme de la preparatoria, más aun estando en el tercer piso, allí Daidouji y yo posamos la mirada en Kinomoto que salía del instituto todavía con el celular en la mano y el celular de Daidouji sonó en ese momento.

-¿No vas a contestar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, saco su celular y lo puso en silencio.

-Es mejor asi –cuando Kinomoto se fue, desvió su mirada de la ventana y se aproximó a su asiento –ya te dije que creerá que estoy enojada.

-…

-Vamos al otro salón –la mire con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque allá se sientan esas arpías –por un momento me quede pensando y ella al verme en ese estado soltó una pequeña risita –las chicas que le hicieron eso a Sakura –me sonroje por no haberlo captado al instante.

-¿Para cuándo piensas poner a cabo tu pequeña venganza?

-Mañana mismo –me respondió al instante y con tanta seguridad que juraría que por un momento sentí escalofríos.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? –y de verdad que lo era.

-No, será mañana mismo –entré al salón y se adelantó al lado del pizarrón donde habia un cuadro con el nombre de los estudiantes y su respectiva ubicación de los asientos de cada uno, no le falto mucho para hallar lo que buscaba, sonrió de lado y me hizo un ademan indicándome que me acercara –aquí están.

Mire por un rato el cuadro y luego a ella.

-¿Te sabes los nombres de las chicas? –levante una ceja un poco perplejo.

-Por supuesto –retrocedí alejándome un poco de ella ¿acaso es una acosadora? Porque no lo parece –No creas lo que no es –me dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos –todo el mundo en la preparatoria saben quiénes son ellas, porque ellas se encargaron de que todos lo sepan –me miro con gracia –pareces ser el único que no lo sabía.

-Porque no me interesa –le dije con molestia –personas como esas me molestan.

-Deben de estar muertas de envidia –se burló de ellas –molestaron a Sakura porque son unas envidiosas.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué.

-Porque no tienen la atención que tú le has dado a Sakura –la mire seriamente y ella al verme asi también lo hizo -¿Qué pasa?

-No es atención. La ayude dos veces, eso es todo –cerré mis ojos y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Como digas –se acercó a mí con una hoja y un lápiz, me sonrió –espero que no tengas planes para hoy. Porque tenemos mucho que hacer.

Definitivamente esto va a ser muy interesante.

**POV Sakura.**

Cinco, nueve, trece veces he marcado el celular de mi amiga y aun asi no me contesta. Suspire, no es para tanto igualmente, la entiendo. Sé que está enojada conmigo porque desde ese momento me mira como solo ella lo sabe hacer, sospechosamente.

No importa si se enoja, no se lo iba a decir, por más que ella lo quiera no se lo podía decir. Tomoyo tiene el poder de controlar en la preparatoria, y no hablo de su fama, hablo de ser conocida entre los demás. Una sola palabra y mi Tía Sonomi con sus influencias pueden encargarse de expulsar a cualquiera de la preparatoria.

Sé que esas chicas querían hacerme daño, pero yo no soy de esas personas que desean el mal a los demás, y no me gustaría ver que esas chicas la pasen mal.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa.

Este día habia sido muy cansado y difícil. Por suerte llegué a clases a recoger mis cosas un poco tarde para no tener que aguantar las miradas de todos, creí que Tomoyo me esperaría, pero seguro estaba tan enojada que no querría ni verme. Ojala que cuando llegue a clases mañana se olvide de todo.

Dejé mi mochila en la sala y Kero salió debajo de él ronroneando, me agache para acariciarlo y no pude evitar llorar con todo lo que pude en ese momento, abrace a mi gato no tan fuerte para no aplastarlo y mis lágrimas salieron sin tan siquiera querer detenerlas, estaba muy triste, demasiado ¿Con que cara podre ver a mis compañeros ahora? ¿Me molestaran más personas y me tacharan como una vulgar y pervertida?

El llanto hizo que hipara un poco. Kero maulló y me miro, tal vez no entienda el lenguaje de gato pero estoy casi segura que no le gusto verme asi. Lo deje en el suelo y me limpie las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes hambre Kero? –Como respuesta maulló y se pegó a mí con su pequeño cuerpo –Vamos.

Le di de comer a Kero y me apresure a hacer mis tareas pero no pude, los recuerdos no dejaron que me concentrara en ella asi que deje el cuaderno y el lápiz a un lado, respire hondo y luego exhale repetidas veces. Es un ejercicio que mi mama me hacía practicar cuando estaba con vida. A veces lloraba fácilmente cuando mi hermano me molestaba o cuando me lastimaba y mi madre me cogía entre sus brazos y me decía que me calmara para luego hacerme practicar ese ejercicio con ella.

Me levante y camine por toda la casa. No quería salir y arriesgarme a que me encontrara por casualidad con personas que van a la misma preparatoria. Quería evitar burlas y vergüenza, sé que soy paranoica pero si estaba muy asustada. Subí y baje escaleras despacio, entre al baño, al cuarto, la cocina, el balcón, el sótano.

Se me habia despejado la mente un poco, y estaba perdida como en las nubes, y no era por el repentino ejercicio, sino por una mirada ámbar fría y serena, sonreí sin darme cuenta. Li estaba preocupado por mí, me sentí muy culpable por haberle gritado y contestado de una manera que no es propia de mí. Me habia desquitado con él.

Pero es que no pude evitarlo, toda la frustración acumulada la descargue en él. Al menos cuando estaba con el me sentí más tranquila. Cuando nos molestaron estaba muy avergonzada, pero de cierta manera… feliz. Me reprimí mentalmente por pensar en eso y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me reí un poco, es estúpido que él me guste de nuevo, ya me habia rendido hace mucho tiempo a que sepa al menos de mi existencia. No soy una lanzada como otras chicas, no soy tan bonita como otras, tampoco carismática, solo me arreglo lo necesario, no soy tan inteligente o buena en la cocina o manualidades.

Cuando el entro en colegio y lo presentaron al aula, me gusto desde ese momento. No era para menos. Después de todo Li es un chico que atrae por su físico y por su rostro, lo único que aleja a las personas es su actitud. Pero cuando intente ser su amiga no me dejo, ni a mí ni a nadie. Luego aparecieron los rumores de que era un delincuente, al principio no creí eso pero el a veces llegaba al colegio con la cara amoratada, con vendas o curitas pero aun asi parecía no dolerle ni tampoco importarle lo que los demás decían de él.

Eran por ese tipo de cosas que ese gusto empezó a marchitarse y me entro miedo. Miedo de involucrarme en sus cosas, miedo a que fuera una mala persona, miedo a salir lastimada.

Es cierto. No seas tonta Sakura, el solo te ayudo. Solo fue un poco amable.

Además el no acepto mis disculpas. Es una persona orgullosa y con mal humor. Nada más.

-¿Verdad Kero? –mire a mi gato y el solo maulló inclinando la cabeza un poco. Genial. Si cualquiera me viera en esta situación seguro me creerían una loca.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente trate de salir un poco más tarde, no tenía ganas de ir a la preparatoria pero no podía faltar, si apenas me perdonan por los atrasos.<p>

Camine despacio y cuando llegue a la preparatoria, los minutos que quería que se hicieran lentos pasaron muy rápido para mí, abrí la puerta del salón y todos voltearon a verme, no sabía con qué caras me miraban todos si era por pena, por burla o enojo porque mi cabeza estaba todo el tiempo en el suelo.

-Kinomoto, otra vez tarde –el profesor Mabuchi dejo de escribir en la pizarra y me miro con mala cara – ¿con que excusa me vas a venir ahora?

Trate de sonreír lo mejor que pude y centre mi vista solo en el profesor para no mirar a los demás.

-Lo siento –baje la cabeza de nuevo –me quede dormida.

El profesor me miro extrañado.

-Bueno… pase señorita Kinomoto, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir –volvió a escribir en la pizarra y me adelante a mi asiento, de paso vi a Tomoyo que no despegaba su mirada preocupada de mí. Y yo como respuesta le sonreí, quería verlo a Li pero no podía, mis pensamientos del día anterior seguían presentes asi que me senté rápidamente en mi silla no sin antes tocarla un poco provocando que algunos soltaran risitas.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, esta vez iba a centrar toda mi atención a la materia de matemáticas pese a no ser mi favorita, pero necesitaba tener la mente ocupada.

La clase estaba en sumo silencio atendiendo y yo trataba lo mejor posible de retener en mi cerebro todos esos números y letras, ya estaba entendiendo un poco y viendo el proceso de cada problema cuando se escuchó un grito de una voz chillona en el aula de al lado.

Todos se levantaron a ver qué pasaba incluyéndome a mí.

-¡QUITENME ESTO AHORA! –pude escuchar la voz de Saion gritando como una loca, pase entre la multitud empujándolos un poco y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. Todos en el aula incluyendo a los que estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta se reían de una escena tan humillante.

Saion estaba tratando de despegarse inútilmente la silla de su trasero, el maestro estaba ayudándola en vano y su grupo de amigas también. Quería reírme también pero sabía que estaba mal. La mayoría de los presentes tomaban fotos con su celular y grababan no importándoles los reclamos de Saion.

Tras casi 7 minutos más estando pegada en la silla lograron sacarla pero tiraron tan fuerte que se habia caído para atrás encima del profesor. Saion se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la falda, miro hacia donde estábamos los del otro salón.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ SAPOS?! ¡FUERA! –Poso su mirada en mí y camino con grandes pasos acercándose, las risas iban disminuyendo poco a poco y ella me cogió del cuello del abrigo halándome fuertemente -¡FUISTE TU! –me zarandeo violentamente y me costaba trabajo respirar -¡FUISTE TU MALDITA ZORRA!

-¡KAGURA! –el grito de sus amigas hicieron que se volteara y aflojara un poco el agarre.

-¡QUE QUIEREN!

Todo el mundo se quedó completamente callado y vieron con sorpresa lo que habia en la silla, los que estaban en el umbral de la puerta se acercaron a mirar y yo me quede parada en mi lugar, se veía perfectamente lo que estaba pegado en el asiento.

Era un pedazo de tela color rosa. No costo trabajo reconocerlo, era un pedazo de las panties de Saion. Ella soltó mi agarre rápidamente y se acercó a ese lugar, y me sorprendí aun más el ver que la falda la tenía un poco alzada y podía verse su trasero un poco irritado, obviamente a causa de tanto halar de ella. Fui la primera en ver su trasero pero no se hizo esperar a que los demás lo vieran y risas estruendosas se escucharon por toda el aula.

Saion tardo un poco en enterarse de su trasero descubierto, pero ya muy tarde porque la mayoría ya tenían sus fotos en el celular. Se bajó la falda lo mejor que pudo y se pegó cerca de una pared para taparse. Los maestros trataban de calmar a todos y tratar de sacarlos de la clase pero no funciono.

Luego sentí que alguien cruzo de largo hacia dentro del salón y otra persona pararse a mi lado, el primero era Li que se acercaba a la multitud y la segunda era Tomoyo que estaba con una sonrisa que no se inmutaba en ocultar, su mirada en alto y sus brazos cruzados.

Me sonrió.

-¿No crees que es gracioso? –una pequeña risita se hizo presente entre las dos y vio de nuevo al lugar.

No iba a mentir. Sí, me parecía gracioso ciertamente pero sentí un poco de pena por ella. A pesar de lo que hizo no hubiese deseado que le pasara lo mismo o algo peor.

De repente todo el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral y fije mi vista de nuevo al frente, definitivamente me quede estupefacta al igual que todos por ver esa escena.

Li estaba ayudando a Saion, se sacó el abrigo de su uniforme y se lo dio a ella para que se la amarrara en su cintura logrando cubrir su falda.

-Váyanse, esto no les incumbe –los maestros estaban también sorprendidos porque el logro controlar a todos cuando ellos no pudieron ni siquiera parar la bulla -¿Te encuentras bien? –Saion estaba muy sonrojada y se podía ver en su rostro su sonrisa de autosuficiencia como queriendo transmitir a todos "_vean esto basuras" _especialmente a mí. Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta donde estábamos Tomoyo y yo dándoles el paso.

Por un momento pude ver como Li y Tomoyo se daban una mirada rápida, Li con seriedad y Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. Después Li estaba agarrando de los hombros a Saion manteniendo un poco de distancia y se perdieron por los pasillos que iban en dirección a la enfermería.

Ya todos volvimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

Escuchamos casi por una hora al profesor dar un discurso sobre la ética moral y los buenos valores, diciendo que eso no se hace, que está mal y que tarde o temprano hallarían al culpable de semejante broma pesada.

Aun sin quitarme esa molestia de mi pecho por ver la escena de Li ayudando a Saion, trate de atender al profesor.

**Shaoran POV**

Era molesto, de verdad muy molesto tratar con este tipo de cosas, Daidouji me debía bastante. Ella definitivamente está en deuda conmigo. En el transcurso en la que lleve a esta chica a la enfermería, no paraba de quejarse, hablar o soltar pequeños sollozos que obviamente eran actuados. No paraba de hacerse la víctima, y eso sumándole a su voz chillona y molesta.

Yo solo me limite a escucharla y hacerme el que la comprende, el que la apoya, el que la acompañe en las buenas y en las malas por ese día tal como dijo Daidouji.

Y enseguida Daidouji se me vino a la cabeza, ella daba miedo, con una cara como la suya y su personalidad jamás te darías cuenta que ella podria llegar a ser un demonio completo, no pensé que en su cabeza podria llegar a sacar ideas tan malvadas. Sentí lastima por la chica a mi lado, la broma que paso apenas era el principio de lo que se avecinaba. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería me irrite al saber lo siguiente que tendría que hacer.

**_-Flashback-_**

-_Estas bromeando ¿verdad? –no paraba de leer la lista una y otra vez, la mire con incredulidad._

_-No, no estoy bromeando –alzo su mentón orgullosa y se sentó al asiento de al frente –es una gran idea, solo tienes que ayudarme en unas cuantas para que funcione._

_Leí la lista de por cuarta vez._

_-No seas exagerado –puso una cara de molestia fingida –lo que le hicieron a Sakura fue peor._

_-Sigo diciendo que es mala idea –me pare con la intención de irme._

_-Prometiste ayudarme –ella se paró igualmente y se puso enfrente para evitar que saliera –creí que eras un hombre de palabra._

_-Por supuesto que lo soy pero no pienso ayudarte en algo tan vil como eso –se cruzó de brazos y me mantuvo la mirada firme. _

_-Te recuerdo que Sakura paso una vergüenza muy terrible –hizo que bajara la guardia y ella prosiguió –no me justifico por lo que hago, sé que no es bueno y estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo. Pero quiero preguntarte algo –la mire con atención –las personas que merecen esto ¿quiénes crees que sean?_

_No quise contestar y Daidouji sabía más o menos con certeza lo que pensaba._

_-Saion ha hecho muchas cosas sin que tú te enteraras, se ha encargado de intimidar y hacerles la vida imposible a las chicas que se acercaban a ti, lo que le paso ayer a Sakura es una clara muestra de lo que ella hace y ya es hora de que alguien pare esto. Sakura en cambio no tiene nada que ver con ellas, lo único que quería era agradecerte y solo porque la ayudaste y la defendiste dañaron su dignidad y orgullo. –nuevas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos –solo te pido ayuda yo me encargare de hacer todo, lo prometo, solo harás un pequeño papel en esto._

_-Daidouji…_

_-Por favor –me miro suplicante y medite sus palabras por un momento. _

_Daidouji no era la una observadora, yo no soy tanto como ella pero al menos me defiendo. A Kinomoto la conozco desde secundaria y con lo que he visto es una persona cálida con todos y no se muestra reacia ante nada. Ella no merecía lo que habia pasado ayer. En cambio la otra con tan solo saber qué es lo que hacía me dio repugnancia. Como dicen la primera impresión es la que cuenta, y la impresión que causo en mí no era nada buena._

_Acepte._

_Después de planear todo ella me dijo que tenía que coquetearle o insinuármele a la chica para ilusionarla un poco. Yo me negué, por más cruel que fuera la broma no me gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de la gente asi que ella me dijo entonces que me limitara a ser al menos amable con ella. Habia planeado lo del pegamento sobre la silla y que después de eso yo la llevara a enfermería donde no habría nadie, haría que la enfermera no estuviera allí. Ç_

_Después llamaría a unas personas conocidas para irrumpir en la jornada de clases y llevar a los estudiantes al teatro para escuchar exposiciones de algun proyecto._

_"Lo que pasara en el teatro es lo que cierre el telón de nuestro escarmiento"_

_Eso me dijo ella antes de irnos._

_-**Fin Flashback-**_

-Li-sama.

Mire a la chica y ella tenía una cara de inocencia.

-¿Si? –le sonreí en vano logrando obtener una mueca no muy satisfactoria.

-¿Le sucede algo Li-sama? –Negué con la cabeza –es que le he estado hablando y ha estado como perdido.

-Lo siento.

Llegamos a enfermería. Como esperaba, no habia nadie. Quería irme de allí pronto porque la chica no paraba de insinuarse, o de pegarse a mí. Incluso se habia acostado en la cama y abría un poco las piernas para que me acercara. Eso solo me dio aun más asco de ella. De no hacerse respetar y ser una lanzada. Me hacia el loco o a veces solo la ignoraba, eso sí, sin dejar de ser amable porque después de todo ella seguía siendo una chica.

Después hice el papel de que la cuidaba. Les juro que fueron las dos horas más infernales de mi vida. Con ella me sentí incomodo, y tras ese pensamiento se me vino a la mente Kinomoto, en esta semana cuando estaba cerca de ella para cuidarla no sentía eso, sentía tranquilidad y calidez. Ella desprendía una inocencia natural a diferencia de esta.

¡Pero qué demonios pienso! ¿Desde cuándo la he comparado?

Trate de despejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza y centre mi atención a las clases. Esta vez no podía ayudar a esa chica. Pero ya sabía que es lo que debía pasar en ese momento.

Según la lista de Daidouji primero sería lo del pegamento, luego que su celular sonara en medio de la clase con un tono de una mujer gimiendo, desearía estar allí al menos, debieron de tacharla como pervertida y estoy seguro de que hubiese sido muy gracioso; después encontraría su casillero al igual que como le dejo ella a Kinomoto. Y "_para cerrar el telón" _como dijo Daidouji la exposición que darían en el teatro.

Alguien toco la puerta y se presentaron unos hombres en traje formal al salón. Tras hablar unos segundos con la profesora salimos hacia el teatro. Ahora si saldría algo interesante.

Todos ya estaban en el teatro esperando a la exposición. Cada uno sentándose en las sillas que quieran. A un lado observe a Daidouji y Kinomoto charlando, Kinomoto tenía su semblante todavía triste pero se la podía ver un poco animada al menos, ya que vi que Daidouji decirle algo y ella se rio. Deje de verla y atendí a la exposición de plantas. Estaban hablando sobre teorías, sobre nombres científicos de algunas plantas.

Luego iban a poner un video para enseñarnos sobre la botánica al principio el video salió con las imágenes referentes a la materia, luego un hombre hablando y de la nada el video se mostró un poco rayado.

Lo siguiente fue una escena de la chica llamada Saion en el video con una ropa muy provocativa, los semblantes y sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en toda la sala. Se vio que Saion veía hacia la cámara tratando de arreglarla como si estuviera acomodándola, luego la Saion de la pantalla sonrió y se sentó en una silla. Todos guardaron silencio y se escucharon los gritos de la chica por toda la sala.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR QUITEN ESO! POR FAVOR

Como estaba muy atrás se apresuró a correr hacia el teatro y detener el video mientras la Saion del video hablaba.

-_Diario de Kagura para Shaoran-sama número 76 –_ ¡qué demonios! –_hoy tú, Shaoran-sama no me prestaste atención nuevamente, no sabes lo triste que me siento. Pero no te preocupes, seré la única a la que ames y veas en tu vida. Porque soy yo la que te hare sentir como un rey. Ya estoy esperando el momento en el que me veas y me pidas ser tu novia. Mis fantasías se harán realidad, y este diario numero 76 será solo para ti cuando seamos una pareja._

Las personas que estaban sentadas a mí alrededor me vieron y a mí no me importo que lo hicieran. Después de todo también estaba intrigado de lo que está loca podía hacer. La Saion del video se levantó de la silla y se fue a su cama.

-¡NO! ¡QUITENLO! –las personas que estaban en el teatro trataron de quitar el video y Saion buscando tratando de apagar la máquina.

-_Shaoran-sama todo esto es tuyo –_la Saion del video empezó a desvestirse lentamente y cerré mis ojos con vergüenza. Esta chica estaba enferma.

Ya no se vio ni se escuchó nada más porque ella tiro la computadora en la que se estaba reproduciendo el video. Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Ella estaba con la mirada llena de rabia frente a todos, no se mostraba ni un signo de lágrima, tristeza o timidez como Kinomoto.

Vi a Daidouji y ella me guiño un ojo, ya después conversaría con ella, mire al frente de nuevo y Saion estaba todavía parada. Su rabia reflejo también burla. Se rio fuertemente y miro a todos los presentes.

-¡SI! ¡Ya lo saben! ¡Yo amo a Shaoran-sama! –Busco tratando de encontrar a alguien hasta que enfoco mi vista en mi -¡Shaoran-sama! ¡Yo quería que esto fuera solo para ti, lo siento! –Bajó las escaleras del teatro y se acercaba a mí –pero que dices ¿me aceptas? Prometo darte todo de mi –me abrazo –lo prometo.

La tome por los hombros y la mire seriamente. Esa era la declaración más vergonzosa y humillante que me han dado.

-Estás loca –ella abrió los ojos como platos –no te acerques de nuevo a mí.

La solté y me fui. Ella me llamaba constantemente y fue arrastrada por los maestros. Me acerque a Daidouji y ella estaba con una sonrisa triunfante, Kinomoto en cambio todavía seguía viendo a la chica siendo arrastrada por los maestros con dificultad ya que se resistía.

-Si ella está loca tú lo estas mas –Daidouji rio.

-Lo sé.

No podía estar molesto con ella, de cierta forma agradecido y eso me extraño un poco. Ya después le preguntaría como rayos hizo todo eso y si acaso sabía que la chica tenía problemas psicológicos desde antes. Pero no podía hacerlo ahora porque Kinomoto nos veía extrañada de nuestra conversación, me aleje para no estar soportando las insistentes miradas de los demás.

Cuando salí de la preparatoria mi celular timbro con insistencia. Lo saque de mi mochila y vi en la pantalla un mensaje. Y lo que me sorprendió mas fue el nombre de la persona quien me lo envió, la persona con quien no me he comunicado desde hace dos años. Y sabía que se avecinaban muchas sorpresas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho en escribir este capítulo. Me martillaba la cabeza en lo que podria hacer Tomoyo.<strong>

**Y bien ¿Qué piensan de la historia? De verdad esa chica está loca como para hacerle eso a Shaoran. Pero no le hace caso XD quise hacerla quedar mal. Entonces nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y pido disculpas de nuevo por no actualizar rápido.**

**Sayonara (*-*)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y todas! (*.*)/ **

**Otra vez me disculpo por la demora. Pero aquí les traigo la actualización del capítulo. Agradezco mucho los Reviews de todas a ustedes. Cada vez que leo sus comentarios me hacen más feliz. Asi que no las decepcionaré con la historia. Eso espero. También agradezco a los seguidores de mi historia y a los que la seleccionaron como uno de sus favoritos. Me da mucha alegría :3**

**Sin quitarles más tiempo les mando saludos, abrazos y besos a todos.**

**Empecemos!**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Sorpresa.<p>

**Shaoran POV.**

Trate de caminar lo más rápido posible hasta mi apartamento, todavía con lo que paso en este día tenía que aguantar otra cosa como esta.

Ya enfrente del edificio en el que vivía subí las escaleras corriendo, no tenía tiempo de esperar en el ascensor. Abrí la puerta y busque con mis ojos en todas partes, busque incluso debajo de la cama y los lugares más recónditos por si mis ojos me engañaban.

Estaba muy agitado y me deje caer en mi cama. Ese maldito casi me da un susto, después de dos años. Dos años en el que perdimos toda comunicación quien sabe por qué razón, y ahora me viene con un mensaje de: "_Querido Shaoran… estoy en tu casa haciendo travesuras con una chica ;)_"

Voy a matarlo.

Me lleve mis manos a la cara con frustración. Y trate de calmarme para no lanzar una maldición a los cielos.

Una vez calmado, fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y entonces el teléfono sonó.

Me acerque y vi que en el registro de llamada salía un número desconocido. Normalmente yo no contesto números desconocidos pero una corazonada me obligo a coger el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

Escuche una respiración agitada que salía del auricular y me moleste por esa broma. No necesitaba ser inteligente para saber de qué se trataba.

-Voy a colgar

-_¡No! Espera _–esa voz, la reconocí al instante y fruncí el ceño –_Lo lamento querido, no creí que te pondrías celoso._

-Tu, desgraciado. No empieces con tus tonterías –su risa burlona me hizo enojar pero me quede callado hasta que se calmó -¿A qué llamas?

-_No nos comunicamos desde hace dos años y me tratas de esa forma _–escuche un lamento fingido –_eres cruel._

-Habla rápido o cuelgo.

-_Ya, ya, está bien. Solo quería saber cómo estabas._

-No bromees conmigo y dime la verdadera razón.

-_De verdad, es esa razón, no te miento _–suspiró –_ ¿Qué te pareció mi mensaje?_

_-_Te busque por todas partes, para mandarte al carajo y golpearte hasta quitarte los dientes –su risa se presentó de nuevo al auricular –y créeme que si hubiese sido verdad sacaba a la chica desnuda si es posible.

-_Sigues siendo muy inocente. Debiste saber que ese mensaje era una broma. _

-¿Por qué? Si tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa -¿Acaso cree que no lo conozco?

-_Se nota que no me conoces. En primer lugar eres mi amigo y no sería tan poco hombre como para llevar a una chica y tener sexo en tu apartamento _–sus palabras me molestaron pero hicieron que mi ceño fruncido se calmara –_y en segundo lugar sigo siendo virgen como tú._

Agradecí a los cielos que él no estuviera frente a mí, porque estoy seguro que se burlaría de mi rostro que en este momento estaba más rojo que un tomate. Tras mi silencio su risa me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡No molestes!

-_También te quería llamar para decirte con anticipación que tendrás una gran sorpresa pronto._

-¿Qué sorpresa? –me enserie en ese momento.

-_Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. _–Puse mis ojos en blanco –_me despido querido amigo._

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –otra vez su molesta risa se escuchó –espero que no sea una locura tuya.

-_Tranquilo Shaoran lo sabrás pronto. Quizás la sorpresa te llegue en un gran paquete. Por lo distraído que eres estoy seguro que no te has dado cuenta de las señales._

-Espera ¿Qué señales?

-_Adiós Shaoran…_

Y colgó.

Demonios.

Ahora me tenía más preocupado ¿Por qué siempre está lleno de misterio cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza? Él siempre ha sido reservado en el momento de dar sus "sorpresas" ojala que el paquete no sea uno que contenga fotos suyas como la vez anterior porque juro que las botare a la basura.

Ya sin darle más vueltas al asunto me cambie el uniforme de la preparatoria y me puse un calentador y una camiseta sencilla, de paso cogí un abrigo cualquiera del armario para salir rápido del apartamento. Ya lo dije anteriormente, detesto estar en un lugar tan frio.

Camine no tan apresurado y pase por el parque Pingüino dejando que el viento primaveral y el olor los cerezos floreciendo en los arboles calmaran un poco mi semblante. Definitivamente este día habia sido el más sorpresivo que he tenido. Muchas cosas que me sorprendieron, interesaron y asustaron (Nótese lo de la chica de enfermedad mental) ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Saii? ¿Sali? No me importa.

Llegue al barrio Meguchi y me quede recargado en la pared que estaba cerca de una casa de dos pisos. Esperaba no encontrarme con el idiota de Eita. Cuando ese tipo esta drogado me es difícil lidiar con él, puesto a que me mareo fácilmente por su olor, asi como esa vez que intento violar a Kinomoto.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –cerré mis ojos. Genial, hablando del idiota.

-Lo de siempre –seguí recargado en la pared y sin abrir mis ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero verte por aquí? –Sentí que se paró frente a mí, asi que abrí mis ojos –Eres peor que un mosquito.

-…

-Vete –esta vez saco las manos de los bolsillos donde las tenía puestas. Sabía lo que iba a hacer en ese momento -¿No escuchaste?

Cerro su mano derecha en un puño y lo alzo para golpearme directo a la cara pero yo lo detuve con mi mano izquierda y apreté con fuerza su puño. Los dos teníamos mucha fuerza al igual que la resistencia, por lo que cuando apreté su puño no cambio su mirada en ningún momento.

Sonrió.

Y daba puñetazos tratando de alcanzar mi rostro y yo esquivando o reteniendo sus golpes. Después de unos minutos ya estábamos estrellando el puño de uno con el otro a nuestros rostros, patadas, rodillazos y como siempre uno de los dos tenía que parar al suelo. En este caso fue el. Iba a patearlo pero en ese momento apareció su grupo de amigos. "sus chicos" como decía el.

Todos corrieron hacia mí y se abalanzaron para golpearme. No me importaba, iba a seguir peleando para sentir esa adrenalina que tanto me gusta, ellos sabían la diferencia de fuerza entre todos, porque ellos saben del hecho que se artes marciales por les resulta imposible tocarme un solo pelo.

Tras minutos de golpes y patadas, vi a todo que estaban en el suelo sobándose sus costillas, otros cogiéndose los brazos y las piernas en un vano intento de calmar el dolor. Mi respiración estaba agitada y tras darle una última mirada a Eita me largue de ese sitio. Ya iba a anochecer pero eso no me importo, no me importaba llegar tarde a mi apartamento.

Sentí otra vez esa molesta punzada en mi espalda y me obligue a recargarme en un árbol que estaba cerca del parque Pingüino. Sinceramente me dolía demasiado. El dolor era insoportable, trate de que ese dolor no se reflejara en mi rostro mientras peleaba, porque eso iba a ser una muestra de debilidad ante esos estúpidos.

Me senté y lleve mi mano hacia mi espalda para sobarme un poco la herida. Después de unos minutos en que el dolor disminuyo un poco me dispuse a caminar nuevamente hacia mi apartamento.

A lo lejos pude divisar una silueta que se iba acercando poco a poco. Era una persona que llevaba fundas, seguramente por las compras que realizaba un viernes por la tarde. A medida que iba acercándome visualice mejor a la persona e inmediatamente me puse nervioso.

Y era por el hecho de que esa persona era Kinomoto. No detuve mi andar pero tenía que tomar una decisión rápida. No tenía miedo de que me viera sucio, o con golpes. Me importa poco lo que digan de mí. Me puse nervioso simplemente porque era ella, porque sé que no importa quién sea la persona con quien trate, ella no duda en prestar su ayuda ciegamente. Y si me ve con estas heridas, va a ser una molestia más para mí.

Miré mi abrigo, y me tranquilice enseguida porque lo reconocí como unos que llevaba una capucha, asi que sin dudarlo me la puse lo más bajo que pude y agache la cabeza para que la sombra de la capucha tapara mi rostro.

Pasamos de largo, ella a su camino y yo al mío.

Llegue a mi apartamento e inmediatamente tome una ducha, cure torpemente mis heridas con vendas en el cuerpo y curitas en mi rostro. Me acosté y unte la crema que esa enfermera ¿Nakuru se llamaba? Me habia recomendado.

Me vino el recuerdo de Kinomoto preocupándose por mí, el de Daidouji sonriendo amistosamente, y el de la enfermera diciendo que soy una buena persona.

No soy buena persona.

Hasta yo mismo me contradigo, me preocupo por las personas y aun asi hago daño a algunas repitiéndome internamente con la tonta excusa de que como son malas deben pagar por lo que hacen con golpes y puñetazos.

Pero es una mentira, eso solo es para convencerme. Esa solo es una manera de tranquilizarme, de mantenerme entretenido de esta vida tan aburrida que tengo, de desquitar mi odio y soledad, de castigarme a mí mismo.

Tras ese último pensamiento me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Sakura POV.**

Deje las fundas de compras en el suelo y de mi bolsillo saque mis llaves para abrir la `puerta.

-¡Ya llegue! –Kero salió de la cocina y vino a recibirme con su ronroneo habitual. Sonreí y me encamine hacia la cocina.

Me dispuse a hacer la cena para tres personas ya que Kero come el doble que yo, un estofado no estaría nada mal. Me agache y mire a mi amarillo gato.

-¿Se te antoja estofado? A mi si –Kero maulló y se apegó a mí.

Me remangue la playera y prepare la cena. Luego lave los platos y fui a mi cama a dormir.

Todavía seguía con la incertidumbre de lo que habia pasado esa tarde. Me sentí mal por Saion, pero aun asi ese castigo que recibió era necesario para ella.

La habían expulsado de la preparatoria porque el video que todos vieron fue tachado como una falta de respeto a la moral. El director y los maestros no querían ningún escándalo por lo que optaron a expulsar a Saion. Ella decía amar a Li.

Eso me puso más triste, pero fue una tristeza mezclada con lástima, porque eso que ella decía sentir por Li no era amor. Hasta una persona distraída como yo lo sabe. Eso era una obsesión o capricho que ella tenía hacia él.

Aun asi no se me despejaban las dudas de la cabeza. Tomoyo y Li parecían llevarse muy bien. Eso produjo un poco de molestia en mí. Jamás habia visto que él tuviera confianza con alguien, por no decir nadie. Y habla normalmente con mi prima como si hubiesen sido amigos.

Suspire.

Me recrimine mentalmente ¿Cómo es posible que yo piense en eso? Vamos Sakura ¿en serio te atreverías a afirmar que estas celosa de tu prima sin motivos? Eso jamás.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

* * *

><p>Escuchaba un molesto ruido insistente que no me dejaba dormir. Era ese mismo ruido que siempre me despertaba de mi sueño placentero y tranquilo ¿Acaso no saben que uno debe dormir?<p>

Ya harta cogí una de mis almohadas y le propine un golpe al lugar donde estaba el insistente ruido. Luego me acosté de nuevo y me dispuse a retomar mi sueño.

Sentí unas pequeñas garritas arañando mi brazo, asi que abrí mis ojos y vi a Kero maullando a mi lado.

Me levante con pereza, ahora ni mi propio gato me dejaba dormir. Vi mi reloj tirado en el suelo y me vino un pequeño clic a la cabeza.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Si señores, lo mismo de siempre. Por la pereza de levantarme o quedarme dormida llego tarde a la preparatoria.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de casa sin desayunar. Me despedí como siempre y me dispuse a correr con todas mis fuerzas para no aguantar los reclamos del profesor de Historia. Me alegre el saber que había algunos estudiantes en la entrada de la preparatoria. Y en ese mismo instante el timbre de inicio sonó. Al menos llegue justo a tiempo.

Salude a las personas del salón, ese habito nunca se me va a quitar, no importa si me miran con mala cara o con disgusto o burla. Pero me alegre el darme cuenta que no era el completo centro de atención. Casi todos estaban hablando del rumor de la expulsión de Saion y que la llevaron a un psicólogo para sus problemas mentales. A pesar de que estaba feliz, me sentí triste por ella.

Me acerque a mi asiento donde estaba Tomoyo con su celular y la salude.

De reojo pude ver que Li estaba mirando por la ventana. Me preocupe al instante al ver curitas en su frente y mejilla izquierda. Tenía morado la otra mejilla y la barbilla y su mano estaba vendada un poco. Quise preguntarle que paso, acercarme y ayudarlo pero el miedo por saber que expresión pondría detuvo ese impulso. Asi que me contuve.

Tras decirle un breve buenos días me senté frente a él.

Pude ver que Tomoyo también estaba preocupada por él y otra vez ese sentimiento molesto se apodero de mí. Tomoyo me miro por unos segundos y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –mi prima recargo su barbilla en su mano derecha y me miro.

-Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? –me puse nerviosa.

-Te noto muy afligida –desvié la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta –espero que no sea por la chica esa.

Sabía que hablaba de Saion. Y agradecí internamente a que hablara de ella y no de Li.

-Es estoy preocupada, ella la paso muy mal –pude notar como mi prima frunció el ceño tras lo que dije, extrañada por su conducta le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero el maestro de historia habia llegado.

Los que estaban parados se sentaron rápidamente y las risas se detuvieron.

-Buen día –dejo sus libros y marcadores en el escritorio y paso lista rápidamente –Antes de dar inicio a la clase, quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno que se integrara a nuestro grupo –miro hacia la puerta e hizo un ademan –pasa.

Cuando entro el nuevo estudiante, muchos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la clase. Especialmente por parte de las chicas pequeños gritos de emoción tras ver al nuevo estudiante. Y la voz de una persona a mis espaldas no pasó desapercibida.

-Eriol.

_¿Eriol? ¿A caso Li lo conoce? _

Voltee un poco para ver a Li de reojo y su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Silencio –el maestro hizo callar a todos –como ya saben la semana pasada se les informo que iba a haber un estudiante de intercambio –hizo una breve pausa para escribir en el pizarrón él.

Es verdad, la semana pasada el profesor Terada habia dicho que él iba a venir de Inglaterra y reemplazar a Kuroba-san. Lo vi por un momento, su rostro mostraba serenidad y tenía un semblante muy tranquilo, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Su piel nívea como la de Tomoyo, tras los lentes se podían apreciar sus ojos azules, a mi parecer muy bonitos y su cabello tenía un color negro azulado, creo yo por los rayos del sol que se colaban en la ventana.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió cálidamente, su sonrisa me transmitió mucha paz. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Luego vi que sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba tras de mí y su sonrisa antes cálida se transformó en una burlona.

-Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, viene de Inglaterra, asi que sean amables con el –miro a todos con un semblante serio –y espero que algunos aquí presentes aprendan de su responsabilidad. Es un chico muy aplicado –todos suspiramos, el profesor de historia no se conforma con nada. Esta vez se dirigió a Hiraguizawa –puedes sentarte.

Se aproximó al asiento vacío que estaba a mi lado, y su sonrisa burlona se posó en Li, y luego me sonrió cálidamente de nuevo.

El timbre para la hora del receso sonó y casi la mitad del salón se puso alrededor de Eriol. Le hacían muchas preguntas como que tal era Inglaterra, si tenía hermanas o hermanos, si tenía novia. Las preguntas fluían pero el solo se dispuso a mirar sin decir ni una sola palabra por lo que supusieron que no entendía mucho el japonés, asi que la multitud se dispersó.

Se apodero un incómodo silencio, como una especie de tensión que no supe reconocer.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji –dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se habia creado –mucho gusto Hiraguizawa.

-El gusto es mío –me sorprendí de que pronunciara muy bien el idioma, tal vez no quería ser molestado –puedes llamarme Eriol si gustas.

-Entonces llámame Tomoyo si gustas –le dijo dándole la mano, que el tomo y planto un beso en el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo. Tras esto mi amiga sonrió –Se nota que eres un caballero.

-Hay que tratar con respeto y delicadeza a una dama señorita Tomoyo.

-Ay pero que cosas dices –Tomoyo lo miro muy confiada –dime solo Tomoyo.

-Está bien.

Tomoyo me dedico una mirada y con los ojos me indico que me presentara.

-Ah! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –hice una pequeña reverencia –mucho gusto en conocerte. Espero no serte un estorbo.

-Sakura –alce la mirada –te llamas como una hermosa flor característica de este país. El nombre te queda muy bien porque eres igual de bella que la flor de cerezo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Tomoyo también sonrió estando conforme con lo que él dijo.

-Al igual que Tomoyo me gustaría que me concedieras el deseo de poder llamarte Sakura, eso sí me lo permites.

-Claro –dije muy alegre. Me gustaba mucho la idea de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-Llámame Eriol también, querida Sakura –tomo mi mano la beso en el dorso también.

Eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y muy avergonzada. Era la primera vez que me trataban de esa manera.

-¿Sabían que los besos en la mano traen buena suerte? –la voz de Yamazaki hizo que nos exaltáramos. Su comentario atrajo mi atención.

-¿Traen buena suerte? –no pude evitar preguntar. Escuche la risa de Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto –dijo asintiendo repetidas veces –se dice que un beso en la mano puede traerte fortuna, y una larga vida. Eso depende de la persona que te de ese beso en la mano –alzo su dedo índice mientras hablaba –porque si la persona es de buen corazón tendrás tanto dinero que sería capaz de comprar al mundo entero y una vida tan larga que hasta superarías a los mismísimos inmortales.

Larga vida. Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar eso, Eriol parecía una muy buena persona, eso significa que tendré larga vida. Un momento. Si tenía larga vida no podía ver a mis seres queridos, me asuste.

-Otra vez estas diciendo mentiras ¿verdad? –Detrás de Yamazaki apareció mi amiga Chiharu que lo miraba reprobatoriamente y con los brazos cruzados – ¡Takashi deja de molestarlos!

Le cogió de la oreja y la halo sutilmente.

-Discúlpalo Hiraguizawa, el a veces inventa tonterías.

Oh asi que era una mentira.

-Para nada, jamás habia escuchado a alguien tan sabio en mi vida –dijo Eriol con su semblante tranquilo.

-¿Eh? –dijimos al unísono todos los presentes, incluso Yamazaki se sorprendió de escucharlo decir eso.

Eriol se levantó de su asiento y se puso a lado de Yamazaki.

-Pero te falto algo –dijo dirigiéndose a Yamazaki –no solo dan vida eterna. Se dice que si llegas a confiar mucho en esa persona, se podria tener poderes tras esperar un siglo pacientemente.

Lo escuche con más interés y al parecer Li también mostro el mismo interés. Yamazaki sonrió.

-Y esos poderes pueden ser escogidos por ti mismo…

-Sí, pero solo se pueden escoger tres.

Yamazaki extendió su mano.

-Takashi Yamazaki –le sonrió con mucha alegría –presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa –Eriol estrecho su mano dándole su amistad –también presiento lo mismo. Mucho gusto.

Chiharu tenía los ojos desorbitados y Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita.

-No sabía que Hiraguizawa se pudiera prestar para estas cosas –dijo Chiharu suspirando y en un susurro que solo Tomoyo y yo pudimos escuchar.

-A mí también me sorprende. Pero es divertido –dijo Tomoyo ¿De qué están hablando?

-No entiendo, es decir que tú y yo tendremos poderes ¿verdad Tomoyo? –Chiharu y Tomoyo pusieron sus manos en mi cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-Es una mentira Sakura –Tomoyo me miro con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Me molesta que Yamazaki se aproveche de tu inocencia –me dijo con lastima.

Suspire aliviada. Qué bueno, asi que era una mentira.

La silla de atrás hizo un ruido brusco y todos volteamos para ver como Li se levantaba con el ceño fruncido y también un poco sonrojado a mi parecer. Se dirigió donde Eriol que también se habia quedado callado.

Todos nos sorprendimos por como Li lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo halo para sacarlo del salón.

Nos apresuramos a alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera Li! ¡¿Qué le harás?! –no contesto y eso me asusto más. Temía que le pudiera hacer algo a Eriol.

-No se preocupen chicos –Eriol nos sonrió a todos muy calmado para nuestra sorpresa –Vamos a hablar a solas –se acomodó los lentes y se puso serio –quizá se me declare.

Después de eso Li camino aun más rápido y se perdieron por los pasillos. No muy convencidos entramos al salón. Tomoyo estaba un poco pensativa y yo más preocupada que nada.

Ojala no le pase nada malo a Eriol porque pude notar que a Li no le agrado mucho la presencia de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora si lo que ustedes esperaban, Eriol apareció para hacer de las suyas XD, su papel es importante en la historia asi que no se preocupen que Eriol sabe cómo provocar a Shaoran fácilmente. Me despido y nos leemos a la proxima.<strong>

**Espero que entiendan a Shaoran de su actitud fría. Además de que su pasado se verá más adelante, asi que paciencia que pronto aparecerá. : ) **

**Porfis dejen Reviews.**

**Hasta la proxima… Sayonara (*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa! Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior (reverencia) las amo de verdad las amo! Estoy muy feliz de saber de su opinión. En realidad no se me da muy bien la comedia pero quise imaginarme a un Eriol que moleste demasiado a Shaoran hasta tal punto de sacarlo de quicio. XDXDXD Bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior:**

**X tabay 74: **Me alegra que te haya hecho reír. Me martillaba la cabeza de pensar cómo hacerlo mentir a Yamazaki, amo a ese personaje porque siempre sale con una de sus invenciones XD saludos.

**Sakura Li Kinomoto24: **Gracias amiga por seguir mi historia y apoyarla, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo que esperabas :D Saludos.

**Natsuki 1304: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Jajajaja a mi también me hizo reír esa parte cuando releí mi capitulo. Eriol es muy molestoso, y habrá más partes que sacaran de quicio a Shaoran XDXDXD También lo de Saion, que es una loca desgraciada. Saludos.

**Monika chan: **Infinitas gracias por comentar nuevamente, para mi Shaoran es una persona con mucha inocencia por eso me gusta el pensamiento de tenerlo como virgen :D XDXDXD. Espero no defraudarte con la historia porque más adelante salen muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por confiar en mi historia, a pesar de que soy primeriza me alegra el saber que soy una de tus autoras preferidas. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

**Tomoyonya: **Gracias por comentar el capítulo, Bienvenida a mi historia jaja, y síguela disfrutando por favor tratare lo mejor posible no defraudarte. Me alegra que te haya hecho reír. Saludos.

**Nachita Cortes: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, Eriol es único en hacer sus bromas. Y quien sabe tal vez se le declare XDXDXD Actualice lo más pronto posible asi que disfruta la historia y saludos.

**Este capítulo va dirigido para todos aquellos que esperaban una escena romántica (bueno de lo que trate de hacer romántico) espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo algunos) son de las fantásticas autoras Clamp. Gracias a ellas existe Shaoran :'D **

**Empecemos.**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: No quiero tu ayuda.<p>

**Shaoran POV**

-Va…mos Shaoran ¿Por qué no me sue…ltas de una vez? Me… está doliendo el cuello –a pesar que se quejaba no pare mi andar para nada. Seguía arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta con mucha fuerza hasta llegar al patio trasero.

Cuando pasamos por el pasillo varias personas me quedaron viendo con temor. No era muy difícil de imaginar, creían que iba a hacerle daño a este estúpido. Incluso nos topamos con dos maestros que estaban preocupados también, obviamente los ignore, pero gracias a Eriol logro decirles una "buena mentirita" para lograr persuadirlos. Mi sonrojo aún no se quitaba. Demonios ¿hasta cuándo este tipo va a avergonzarme?

_-No se preocupen maestros, somos amigos, estoy seguro que le da tanta alegría de verme que me besara. Pero no puede hacerlo frente a todos porque al pobre le da mucha vergüenza –_Eso dijo.

Mierda. Lo peor de todo es que la cara de los maestros era un auténtico poema.

Cuando llegamos al patio trasero lo lance al piso soltando fuertemente el agarre de mi mano. Eriol se quejó un poco por el impacto pero aun asi se rio.

-¡Explícate!

Se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su uniforme y me miro con un rostro serio, alce una ceja con extrañeza.

-Está bien-se acomodó los lentes y bajo la mirada –no puedo aceptarte Shaoran. Lo siento.

-¿Qué? –parpadee repetidas veces.

-Que no puedo aceptarte, entiendo tus sentimientos pero –tosió fingidamente –pero ¡Por Dios Shaoran! Solo te veo como un amigo.

Me acerque a él a grandes zancadas y lo tome del cuello de la camisa nuevamente, dibuje una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro y lo acerque lo suficiente para que nuestras narices estuvieran a milímetros.

-¿Quieres hacerte el payaso eh? –ni yo mismo reconocí mi voz. Era tan seria que incluso podria confundirse con una voz de ultratumba –deja que te quite esa payasada.

Eriol alzo las palmas de las manos a la altura de sus hombros y rio nerviosamente.

-Está bien Shaoran, jeje, solo fue una pequeña broma.

Lo solté y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Metí las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo mire seriamente.

-¿Y bien?

Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y la corbata que le habia desarreglado y me miro seriamente, pero esta vez de verdad.

-Vine para acompañarte –fruncí el seño, algo no andaba bien –Futtie me lo pidió. Incluso me compro los boletos y me dio las llaves de tu apartamento.

Por un momento mi mente se desconectó de la realidad ¿Qué Futtie hizo qué? No es posible, mi hermana no puede hacerme esto ¿Por qué? Si mandó a Eriol es porque tiene pensado algo. Debió ser _ella _quien la obligo.

-¿A-acaso fue esa mujer quien la obligo? –no pude evitar que mi voz temblara, recordar a esa mujer hizo que me pusiera mal y sentí un vacío en mi corazón. Bajé mi mirada permitiendo que los mechones de mi cabello taparan mis ojos. Apreté mis puños y dientes con fuerza haciendo que rechinaran.

-Shaoran esa mujer es tu madre –lo miré con furia pero el aun asi no se inmuto –no te refieras asi de ella.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! Tu más que nada sabes lo que sufrí por ella –Eriol se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. No quería apoyo, no quería su lastima, en ese momento su contacto me quemaba, retiré su mano violentamente y le di la espalda –vete, si esa mujer te envió con las intenciones de vigilarme no quiero que estés aquí.

Caminé con la intención de alejarme y sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera.

-No fue tu madre. Fue Futtie la que me pidió que te buscara –me giré para velo fijamente –quería venir pero ya sabes que tu madre no deja salir a tus hermanas. Asi que me ofrecí para ayudarla. Dijo Futtie que no quería que estuvieras solo. Me pidió de favor que viniera en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no ha llamado? –No pude evitar darle una mirada triste –Intente llamarla, a ella y a las otras pero no contestaban.

-Tu madre no quería que hablaras con ellas. Y no dejo que ellas tampoco hablaran contigo.

Esa mujer no tiene corazón. Es un monstruo.

-¿Ellas están bien?

-Dicen que te extrañan, te dan un enorme abrazo y que aman mucho a su lindo hermanito –sonreí al imaginármelas con sus trajes chinos y corriendo hacia a mí para asfixiarme con sus brazos –y yo también te extrañe querido amigo –se acercó para darme un abrazo asi que me hice a un lado –eres tan cruel –en sus ojos se asomaron falsas lágrimas y eso me subió un poco el ánimo.

Entonces se me vino un pensamiento a mi cabeza y sude frio.

-¿Dijiste que te dio las llaves de mi apartamento? –Eriol sonrió ampliamente y de su bolsillo saco una llave poniéndola frente a mi rostro.

-Asi es –su sonrisa burlona me puso aún más nervioso –viviremos juntos querido amigo.

Mátenme.

-Me niego –trate de quitarle las llaves pero él fue más rápido y esquivo mi mano.

-Tranquilo, solo será hasta que busque un nuevo lugar donde quedarme –hizo girar la llave en su dedo índice y se dirigió hacia el árbol que siempre uso.

-Avísale a Futtie que no se preocupe por mí. Y que la quiero mucho –dije caminando tras él.

-También le diré que estas siendo un niño muy malo –giro la mitad de su rostro para verme de reojo y lo miré extrañado –cuando lleguemos al apartamento quiero que me expliques el porqué de esos golpes o si no se lo diré a Futtie.

-De acuerdo –dije suspirando.

Se recargo en el árbol y yo me senté descansando mi espalda en el tronco. Eriol miro todo el lugar con un aire interesado.

-Es muy bonito, tranquilo y simple –cerro los ojos y yo lo imite –me gusta.

-…

-¿No es bonita? –abrí uno de mis ojos para verlo y seguía en el mismo estado ¿de qué está hablando? Sonrió tranquilamente –Sakura –di un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y lo mire directamente.

El al ver mi reacción sonrió divertido y yo desvié la mirada.

-No lo sé.

-Parece una niña pequeña, y su sonrisa es como la de un ángel –sus palabras me molestaron pero trate de que no se reflejara en mi rostro.

-Y muy inocente –murmure para mí mismo.

-Tu ni hables que eres igual –se sentó a mi lado mirando hacia el patio y se puso a jugar con una pequeña piedra -¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-Ninguna –dije desinteresadamente.

-No parece –en ese momento sonrió al ver que capto mi atención –ella te mira mucho –Ah era eso.

-Me tiene miedo es todo –el negó con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

-A eso me refiero cuando digo que eres igual de inocente.

-¿Qué dices? –en ese momento sonó el timbre y Eriol se paró.

-Nada –me extendió la mano y la tome para levantarme –Vamos a clases, si nos demoramos demasiado pueden pensar que en realidad te me declaraste o estas violándome.

Le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y me adelante –deja tus payasadas –el solo se reía en el camino, y mientras caminábamos muchas miradas sorprendidas se posaron en nosotros, a Eriol y a mí no nos importó, ya que estábamos hablando de cosas triviales como si nada ignorando a todos. Vi como algunos maestros estaban con una cara aliviada al verme pasar serio, lo que es normal, y a Eriol muy sonriente molestándome y una que otra broma.

Abrimos la puerta del salón y las miradas de antes se posaron en nosotros, especialmente una verde con preocupación.

-¡Eriol! –corrió hacia nosotros, yo me adelante a mi asiento ignorando a Kinomoto y Eriol se quedó en la puerta -¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Debería ofenderme por esa pregunta que le hizo a Eriol? Sinceramente me molesto el saber que estaba preocupada por él y pensar que yo le haría algo malo.

-Sí, estoy bien Sakura –vi de reojo que Kinomoto no estuvo muy convencida con su respuesta y Eriol lo noto y sonrió con tranquilidad –solo quiso besarme pero me negué.

Kinomoto abrió los ojos como platos y la boca sorprendida, Eriol seguía con la mirada sonriente y tranquila, Daidouji soltó una pequeña risa y el salón entero guardo un silencio sepulcral. De la vista puesta en Eriol pasaron en la mía. Y todos me vieron con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas en la mesa. No vieron mi rostro porque tenía la mirada gacha.

Me levante aun con la mirada gacha y me pare enfrente de Eriol, y aun asi no me importo que Kinomoto estuviera temblando. Alce la vista y Eriol seguía con su maldita sonrisa burlona. Asi que lo cogí de la corbata y la hale para que su frente chocara con la mía, y eso ocasionó que él se arrodillara sobándose con sus manos la frente roja por el golpe. Aun asi el soltó una risa burlona y todos exclamaron un sonido de sorpresa.

Me agache y lo vi a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te siga dando cariñitos Eriol? –una sonrisa sádica adorno mi rostro y los que estaban presentes en el salón retrocedieron –porque no me importara dejarte pasar frio en la noche mientras duermes con una pequeña cobija en el suelo fuera de mi apartamento.

Eriol rio nerviosamente y se levantó encarando a todos con una mirada seria. Extendió sus manos al frente para obtener la atención de todos cosa que ya logro.

-Lamento esta pequeña intromisión a todos, fue mi error –soltó un carraspeo –por favor olviden esta pequeña escena.

Volví a mi asiento y todos después de unos segundos de silencio retomaron sus conversaciones.

-Ay no! Eriol tienes la frente roja –Kinomoto estaba acariciando la frente de Eriol para aliviar su dolor y eso me molesto aún más de lo que estaba.

-Deberías disimular un poco más tus celos –deje de mirar a Kinomoto para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Daidouji –ese amigo tuyo no tardaría en conquistarla –su mirada se volvió soñadora y miro a algun punto perdido –el amor es tan confuso.

Gruñí como respuesta inconscientemente y trate de desviar el tema.

-Esa chica –ella me miro con atención –planeaste incluso el video.

No sonó como pregunta, más bien como afirmación y Daidouji sonrió malévolamente.

-Por supuesto, ¿No es genial?

-Pienso que es retorcido –ella rio como respuesta y giro un poco su cuerpo para verme -¿Cómo conseguiste el video?

-Veras… -tomo su mentón y miro hacia arriba de forma pensativa –ese video lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo –esa respuesta me puso aun mas asustado, es decir, esa chica hacia esto desde hace tiempo –no quería llegar a los extremos de querer humillarla pero ella se lo busco.

-Bien…

En eso se acercaron Kinomoto y Eriol.

-Deberías ir a enfermería.

-No Sakura, te dije que estoy bien –se sentaron al mismo tiempo –el me daba peores golpes que este asi que despreocúpate.

Sentí la mirada de Kinomoto y la mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? –le dije cortante.

Ella se tensó y bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

-N-nada –Vi a un lado y Daidouji y Eriol se querían aguantar la risa, los mire con enojo también y entro el profesor a dar sus aburridas clases.

* * *

><p>-No dejes que el coraje te consuma –Estabamos caminando con la mochila al hombro hacia el departamento, su vista estaba entrecerrada y el reflejo del sol hacia que los lentes brillaran, tenía su usual sonrisa burlona y llevo mucho tiempo hablando solo, no quería responderle para evitar sus estúpidos comentarios –me dieron ganas de abrazarla fuertemente porque hiciste que se asustara como un borrego asustado.<p>

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire con molestia, el en respuesta desvió la mirada como si no hubiese dicho nada, y silbo como un pajarito.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio y al pasar por el parque pingüino Eriol se detuvo a contemplarlo, yo solo me limite a observar lo que hacía.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo Shaoran –cerro los ojos y respiro pausadamente –Tomoeda es un pueblo muy lindo y las personas que viven aquí muy amables –amables, si claro –estoy pensando en quedarme aquí. Pero esta vez ya no tanto por la petición de Futtie.

-Como quieras.

Caminamos un poco más y nos detuvimos en el edificio en el que estaba, subimos al ascensor y llegamos al último piso. Iba a sacar mis llaves pero Eriol fue más rápido y metió la suya en la cerradura. Suspire. Adiós a mi privacidad.

Al entrar me sorprendí de ver maletas en la sala y lo mire a Eriol pidiéndole una explicación.

-Cuando te fuiste entre inmediatamente –saco la lengua burlándose de mí.

Me vestí con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones holgados, me puse los zapatos y abrí la puerta para salir.

-¿Adónde vas? –Eriol se estaba cepillando los dientes y me veía con un poco de preocupación.

-Por ahí –el frunció el ceño, algo muy raro en él y se acercó a mí.

-Shaoran no hagas ninguna tontería –me encogí de hombros y salí del apartamento sin decirle nada.

Me encamine nuevamente al barrio Meguchi a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Quería quitarme la frustración de haber escuchado que esa mujer alejo a mis hermanas de mí. Su egoísmo es tan grande que incluso llego a mentirles. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla como yo quiero? Es por ella que desconfío, es por ella que soy asi.

Es por ella que mi vida es oscura.

**Sakura POV**

Mire el reloj de la mesita de mi prima y marco las seis y media. Espere a que Tomoyo saliera del baño para despedirme. La puerta se abrió dejando ver el cabello mojado de mi prima y una toalla tapando su escultural cuerpo.

-Tomoyo ya tengo que irme. Se está haciendo tarde –mi prima se puso triste y se acercó a mí.

-Báñate primero y después te vas –se sentó a mi lado, cogió mis manos con fuerza.

-No tengo ropa. Además en la casa me baño y no le he dado de comer a Kero –cogí mi mochila y me acerqué a la puerta.

-Bueno, pero este fin de semana te quedas a dormir a mi casa –me señalo con autoridad –y no acepto un no por respuesta Sakura.

Le di una sonrisa sincera y divertida, antes de salir de la puerta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Fui acompañada por una de las mucamas de Tomoyo hacia la salida. Me despedí de ella y me dispuse a caminar a mi casa. Seguía pensativa tras lo sucedido esa mañana. Pero a la vez estaba un poco molesta con Li.

No debió ser grosero con Eriol, no importa si se conocen desde mucho antes, eso que hizo no estaba bien. Bueno Eriol tampoco se justifica porque lo hizo quedar mal pero aun asi la violencia no es la mejor solución.

Estaba pateando una piedra en el camino, distrayéndome con mis pensamientos. Pero me detuve al ver que la piedra cayo a los pies de alguien sentado. Alce la vista de la piedra y mis ojos se abrieron con horror al ver a Li recargado en un árbol con moretones recientes en su rostro y pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos, estaba sucio de tierra y respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados.

Me arrodille frente a él y se dio cuenta de mi presencia por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, los tenía entrecerrados pero cuando me vio los abrió completamente y se tensó en su lugar.

-Estas herido –me miro con molestia y desvió su mirada. Alce mi mano con la intención de tocar su rostro pero la aparto violentamente con un manotazo. Baje la vista y me quede donde estaba, luego la alce de nuevo y me escudriñó con su mirada –déjame ayu…

-No quiero tu ayuda –desvió la mirada nuevamente pero esta vez con sus brazos cruzados –vete.

-Pero…

-No.

Bien esta vez sí me enoje por su actitud asi que me levante rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido. Li sonrió un poco al pensar que me iba pero abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio que me senté a su lado pero un poco más apartada y con los brazos igual de cruzados. Su mirada llena de sorpresa cambio a una de enojo.

-Dije que te fueras –infle mis mejillas y el alzo una ceja por mi actitud.

-No –frunció mas el ceño y lo mire de la misma manera que el a mí –si no aceptas mi ayuda, no me moveré de aquí.

-Tu… -desvié la mirada molesta e hice un sonido para que le quedara en claro que lo ignoraría –Pues quédate allí el tiempo que quieras. No me importa.

Y asi nos quedamos en un largo silencio, no pude evitar verlo de vez en cuando, Li tenía la mirada en frente con el ceño fruncido, sonreí a mis adentros, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, no, más bien los dos porque no me iba a mover de allí hasta que cediera.

A pesar de los moretones que tenía y pequeños rastros de sangre, no quitaba su atractivo, sus ojos ámbar sin brillo miraban a un punto inexistente, estaba distraído y con una mirada llena de tristeza. Quise abrazarlo pero me contuve otra vez.

Asi de las seis y media paso a las siete y luego siete y diez. Estaba cansada pero aun asi no me iba a rendir.

Escuche un suspiro a mi lado y voltee para ver como Li me miraba con sus ojos cansados.

-¿No te iras nunca verdad?

Negué con mi cabeza y el suspiro nuevamente.

-Sera mejor que te vayas –miro al cielo y luego alrededor –está anocheciendo y es peligroso a esta hora por aquí.

-No –un destello de cansancio y molestia se pudo ver en sus ojos, no pude evitar temblar pero trate lo mayor posible que no me afectara –tan solo dime donde está tu casa. Te llevo allí y asunto arreglado. Eriol puede curarte.

El me fulmino con la mirada y me encogí un poco en mi lugar.

-No quiero ir –su voz profunda y cortante hicieron que me quedara en claro su respuesta.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos, me levante y sacudí mi falda de tierra, me pare frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando le extendí la mano.

-Entonces ven a mi casa –juro que en ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara viva, jamás me imagine en pedirle algo asi a Li, pero dado por su estado me preocupé mucho. Además si no quiere ir a su casa por no querer ver a Eriol entonces yo lo curare en la mía –pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que decidas a cuál de las dos.

Li miro a su lado derecho y lo pensó unos segundos, luego me vio a los ojos profundamente y eso hizo que inevitablemente me sonrojara.

-De acuerdo –dijo en un suspiro. Le dedique una sonrisa alegre, tomo mi mano y se levantó –por dónde vives.

Señale el lado derecho, indicándole que me siguiera y asi lo hizo, como siempre metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminando despreocupadamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme, verlo por segunda vez sin el uniforme del colegio, su ropa normal lo hacía aun más atractivo de lo que ya es. Me reprendí mentalmente y sacudí la cabeza.

Rayos, me enfermare si sigo pensando en eso, y no es porque no me agrade, eso no, es solo que no puedo aceptar que aun tenga pequeños sentimientos por él.

Caminamos en un silencio muy cómodo para mí, y lo sabía porque él es de pocas palabras y yo no le pregunto casi nada por temor a que me fulmine nuevamente con su típica mirada molesta.

-Llegamos –me detuve frente a mi casa y abrí la reja para que pasara, pero al voltear vi como él estaba pensando y su cuerpo parecía el de una estatua, estaba con una mirada de duda como debatiéndose entre entrar o no. Sonreí al verlo de esa manera y me acerque a tomarle la mano obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de él, luego bajo la mirada y se dejó guiar hasta dentro.

Prendí las luces de la sala dejando ver mi hogar vacío y ordenado.

-Ya llegue –al escucharme decir eso sentí como Li se tensó, me preocupe pero seguro no quería que le preguntara.

Del comedor salió Kero maullando y se acercó a nosotros, se pegó a mis piernas y solté el agarre de Li para coger a mi gato .

-Ven –el me siguió lentamente con la mirada gacha, cuando entramos a las sala deje a mi gato en el suelo –siéntate.

Li se sentó en el mueble más grande, yo me senté a su lado para cogerle el rostro y él se tensó a mi contacto por lo que giro el rostro para que no lo tocara, le volví a tocar el rostro pero el hizo lo mismo.

-Li –lo llame suavemente captando su atención –necesito revisarte para tratar tus heridas –el bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños –sé que tal vez te resulte desagradable pero déjame ayudarte por favor.

Me vio a los ojos y su mirada ámbar destellaba un pequeño brillo, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero ojala no lo haya sido. Me gusto ver esa mirada por un momento.

Esta vez le cogí la cara nuevamente y el a pesar de que tenía tenso el cuerpo se dejó tocar el rostro. Empecé por poner un dedo con delicadeza en su mejilla derecha, el entrecerró un ojo por el leve contacto que hice dándome a entender que le dolía mucho ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado con heridas asi todos los días?

Me aparte de él y me puse de pie inmediatamente, corrí a mi habitación donde tenía el botiquín, lo cogí y baje las escaleras muy rápido, al entrar de nuevo a la sala, observe como Li estaba viendo todo con atención a su alrededor, y su mirada se posó en dos retratos que tenía sobre la pequeña mesita. Una mirada llena de tristeza e incomodidad invadió su rostro, me acerque a sentarme a su lado y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultarla.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?

Sonreí con melancolía y cogí los dos retratos entre mis manos y Li las vio con atención.

-Sí, eran muy importantes para mí y los quería mucho –Li abrió sus ojos sorprendido para luego mirarme con incredulidad.

-¿Eran?

-Mama murio por una enfermedad cuando era pequeña y papa hace dos años –reprimí las lágrimas que querían asomarse a mis ojos. Deje las fotos nuevamente en la mesita y abrí el botiquín para sacar las vendas, alcohol y agua oxigenada, cogí el algodón y lo remoje con el alcohol para pasarlo por sus brazos que tenían los cortes. Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-Lo siento –me detuve pero el negó con la mirada.

-Es normal que arda –miro los cortes nuevamente –sigue.

Le seguí pasando el algodón en el brazo y se formó un leve silencio que luego el rompió.

-Creí… -estaba dudando en decirme algo, asi que ladee la cabeza sin comprender lo que iba a preguntar –creí… creí que vivías con tu familia –me miro con tristeza y ¿comprensión?

-¿Por qué creías eso? –Detuve mi mano que tenía el algodón y lo mire sorprendida –creí que todos sabían que ya no tengo padres.

-Bueno… -se sonrojo un poco y sobo su nuca con una expresión de nerviosismo –no escucho lo que dice todo el mundo.

No pude evitar reírme por su actitud que se veía infantil ¿Estaba avergonzado por solo eso? Ese no parecía el usual Li Shaoran. El me fulmino con la mirada y su sonrojo aumento.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me calme un poco y le sonreí cálidamente.

-No es nada –Tome de nuevo el algodón y lo pase sobre su brazo –Mamá y Papá siempre se encargaron de hacerme feliz. Ahora solo me queda un dulce recuerdo de ellos. Por eso me encargo de esforzarme siempre.

-¿No te sientes sola? –me miro con intensidad y baje la mirada avergonzada. Estúpido sonrojo.

-Ehm no –saque el agua oxigenada y la regaba levemente por su brazo –Kero está conmigo.

El no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando a mi gato que erizaba sus pelos por ver a Li. Resulto en cierta manera gracioso, parecía como si se estuvieran retando con la mirada.

Al terminar de poner el agua oxigenada me disponía a hacer lo último que era curar su rostro. Asi que interrumpiendo esa batalla de miradas que se habia creado entre él y mi gato lo tome del rostro para que quedara frente al mío.

Él se asustó por mi cercanía y se fue para atrás, extrañada trate de verlo pero el tapo su rostro y lo hizo a un lado para que no lo viera. Me moleste por su actitud y me cruce de brazos alejándome de él.

-Sé que soy fea, pero no es para que reacciones asi.

Li abrió los dedos de sus manos para verme por el hueco de estos aun sin que quiera que le vea la cara.

-No eres fea –me sorprendí y me sonroje al máximo, esas palabras me hicieron feliz –Lo siento –se enderezo y otra vez le cogí el rostro para curarlo.

Li estaba mirando a todas partes menos a mí, estaba incómodo y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sus gestos me parecían extraños y a la vez graciosos. Estaba muy cautivada por su mirada. Lastimosamente todo lo bueno debe terminar asi que le puse algunas gasas en su rostro tapando las heridas. Cerré el botiquín y admire el trabajo que habia hecho. No dudaría en convertirme en enfermera. Rei para mis adentros. Esta escena es como si una madre cuidara de su hijo. Me sonroje tras ese último pensamiento.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –su pregunta me extraño un poco y ladee la cabeza sin comprender. Bajo la mirada haciendo que sus mechones taparan sus ojos y una sombra estuviera en lugar de ellos –es doloroso –murmuro pero aun asi lo escuche –es muy doloroso.

Su rostro lleno de impotencia hizo que algo se quebrara en mi interior, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía tome su rostro entre mis manos pero esta vez no fue para ver sus heridas, sino para saber en que estaba pensando. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos al ver y sentir como acariciaba su mejilla con lentitud y cariño, como si lo que estuviera entre mis manos fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Baje su cabeza y alce la mía para darle un pequeño beso en la frente que duro unos cuantos segundos. Mamá me hacía eso cuando estaba herida o triste y fue inevitable que yo la imitara al ver esa mirada llena de dolor.

Cuando baje la mirada, Li tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos como si estuviera en otro mundo que no fuera este, parpadeo dos o tres veces y sus mejillas estaban ¿sonrojadas?

Al darme cuenta de lo que habia hecho, mi rostro lo sentí tan caliente que incluso podria confundirse con una fiebre. Me separe de el rápidamente y un silencio muy incómodo se formó entre nosotros.

-Tengo que irme –Li tenía todavía la mirada perdida y no me miro, se levantó del sofá aun sin mirarme y se fue. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y tras unos cuantos minutos quede en una especie de shock. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y entre a mi cuarto junto a Kero. Me tire a la cama para delante, cogí una almohada y la estampe en mi rostro para bajar el color de mis mejillas.

¿Qué hice? Kami-sama Que he hecho.

-Eres una idiota Sakura –murmure para mí misma mientras mi gato se acomodaba a mi lado.

Soy una tonta.

* * *

><p><strong>*O* Sakura al fin dio un pequeño gran paso. Hasta yo estoy emocionada, ¿Qué pensara Shaoran de esto? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo ;)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y porfis dejen Reviews, me gustaría saber de su opinión :D.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayonara (*.*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! Les traigo la actualización de la historia. **

**La he resubido para corregir el problema del tiempo sobre "anoche" muchas gracias **x tabay 74 **por darte cuenta de ese horror de error que hice -.-U disculpa. Ya lo he corregido asi que difruten. Mil gracias x tabay 74 tomare mas en cuenta el tiempo de la historia.**

**Ya tenía hecha la mitad de la historia hace dos días después de la última actualización pero no podía terminarla porque mi computadora se apagaba a cada rato. Asi que pido disculpas por este suceso y las deje esperando (:''( quería subirlo pronto)**

**Pero bueno aquí está la historia! Gracias por sus Reviews, como siempre sus comentarios me animan. Ah! Y también tengo serios problemas psicológicos respecto a Shaoran **LINDA CORONADO **Bienvenida a mi historia espero que te guste.**

**También un abrazo enorme y un beso para todos lo que leen mi historia y les gusta. Agradezco por último y no menos importante a los que siguen mi historia como historia favorita y autor favorito :D Sin más les dejo disfrutar de la historia. IKO MINNA!**

**-**Diálogos-  
>-<em>"Pensamientos"<br>**Flashback  
><strong>_**Sakura POV  
>Shaoran POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: Cobarde.<p>

**Shaoran POV.**

Saque las llaves y se me cayeron por el temblor que tenía en mi cuerpo. Demonios, desde que salí de la casa de Kinomoto no he parado de temblar, estaba nervioso y me sentía raro. Cogí las llaves que deje caer y trate de calmarme para meterla de nuevo a la cerradura pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eriol con un rostro serio y preocupado a la vez.

-¿Dónde estabas? –ignore su pregunta y pase de largo mientras el cerraba la puerta con llave. Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua para calmar un poco mi temblor y Eriol me siguió –Shaoran… ¿Qué te sucedió? No tenías esas heridas en la mañana.

-…

-Respóndeme Shaoran… -se sacó los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa logrando ver mejor su mirada seria.

-Pareces mi esposa –cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mi respiración que empezaba a volverse pesada.

-Créeme que si fuera mujer hace rato te pediría matrimonio –bien eso que dijo Eriol estaba fuera de lugar –deja de evitar la pregunta y dime qué demonios le paso a tu rostro… -bajo la vista por un momento y luego me miro a los ojos –y también a tus brazos… -luego abrió la boca para decir algo y se acercó a mi analizándome con los ojos bien abiertos -¿y por que demonios estas rojo?

Le di la espalda para que no me viera, no quería decirle algo innecesario y que llevara a Eriol a tal grado de molestarme hasta la muerte.

-No te interesa.

Se formó un gran silencio, Eriol camino hacia la sala, se acercó al mueble y cogió su celular que estaba cargando cerca de él.

-Llamare a Futtie –me asuste al instante y corrí hacia el para quitarle el celular pero él fue más rápido y aparto la mano -¿Qué dirá Futtie de su pequeño hermano?

-No hagas una estupidez como esa –me moleste y trate de quitarle el celular con mucha más insistencia –si se lo dices a Futtie…

-Te llenara de muchas más preguntas que las mías, asi que habla.

Suspire resignación.

-De acuerdo.

Nos sentamos en el mueble y trate de mentir acerca de mis golpes pero él no me creyó y alzo el celular dándome a entender que llamaría a Futtie, asi que no me quedo más que decirle la verdad. En toda la explicación que le di su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, solo se limitaba a mirar mientras terminaba.

-Entiendo –me sorprendí por sus palabras, esperaba una reprimenda, un regaño o insulto –escucha Shaoran, no soy quien para regañarte o decirte si lo que haces me parece bien o mal porque todos somos humanos y cometemos errores… pero solo te pido que tomes tus decisiones con madurez y pienses bien las cosas.

No dije nada, solo sentí que las palabras de Eriol fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Me levante para ir a bañarme y le di la espalda a Eriol.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –me voltee extrañado, Eriol estaba con los ojos cerrados y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Alce una ceja por su actitud tan seria.

-Pues a bañarme –me gire de nuevo y lo que dijo me hizo parar en seco.

-Nada de eso –se acomodó los lentes y abrió los ojos analizándome –todavía no has terminado de contarme todo ¿Por qué viniste todo rojo? –Di un respingo en mi lugar –y no me digas que es porque corriste hasta aquí. No estas sudado.

Bien, ahora si mi rostro estaba de un color rojo fosforescente, eso creo, sentí mi cara enrojecer y un poco de calor. Diablos ¿Por qué a Eriol no se le escapa nada?

Baje la vista y trate lo mejor que pude de decirle las cosas.

-B-bueno y-yo –frunció el ceño con extrañeza y baje la mirada avergonzado, no quería decirle pero si no lo hacia él iba a llamar a Futtie. Eso es lo que menos quería –y-yo.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Eriol, levante la vista y él estaba con la mano en la boca y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo Shaoran! –me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió violentamente. No he dicho nada aun ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? -¡Shaoran! –sus ojos estaban acuosos y me pude dar cuenta que las lágrimas eran falsas, lo empuje y el callo al mueble y tenía la mirada sombría –se supone que yo debía ser antes que tú.

-¿Eriol?

Alzo la vista y tenía ya lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas como cascadas, de cierta manera se vio muy cómico.

-Viste a una chica desnuda.

Hubo un momento de silencio y lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de los grillos de afuera. Sin pensarlo más cogí lo primero que tenía a la vista y se lo lance logrando que le cayera en la cabeza, por el impacto Eriol cayó al suelo con un chichón enorme en la cabeza. Por supuesto que el golpe iba a ser fuerte. Le lance el teléfono.

Me acerque a él y troné mis nudillos, Eriol volteo y sonrió nerviosamente. Después de lo que fueron 5 minutos me senté en el mueble cansado y con un bufido me cruce de brazos para luego ver enorgullecido como Eriol estaba con muchos golpes en el rostro mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un paño con los ojos cerrados en actitud serena.

-Asi que no era eso –suspiro con alegría –estaba asustado.

-¡En primer lugar no sé por qué lo pensaste! –estaba rojo y colérico. Si esto sigue asi creo que me va a dar algo. Me sobe las sienes en actitud de frustración y trate de calmarme.

-Bueno, entonces dime que te sucedió –se puso los lentes y los acomodo –y no tartamudees por favor, me harás pensar lo peor nuevamente.

Respire hondo y solté el aire sonoramente.

-E-es que después de pelear contra esos sujetos estaba muy cansado y me puse a descansar cerca de ese parque pingüino –Eriol asintió para que siguiera –y después Kinomoto me vio y bueno no se quiso ir hasta que acepte su ayuda –la boca de Eriol se abrió con sorpresa y asintió nuevamente poniéndome más atención-entonces para que dejara de molestar fui a su casa, y ella me curo.

-¿y?

Suspire. Demonios se habia dado cuenta que omití _esa_ parte.

-B-bueno ella me beso –la cara que puso Eriol era un perfecto enigma, me miro sorprendido por unos segundos para después ponerse a llorar a cascadas.

-¡Shaoran ya no eres virgen de labios!

-¡Fue en la frente!

Nos quedamos estáticos y no supimos cuándo es que nos paramos de nuestro lugar para mirarnos seriamente. Tras escuchar lo que dije Eriol me miro buscando algun indicio de mentira y luego sonrió con gracia y me miro con burla.

-¡pff! –se rio frenéticamente como si le estuvieran dando ataques, me enoje y a la vez me sonroje por tomar lo que dije como broma.

-¡N-no te burles! –se cogió el estómago tratando de calmar su risa, después de esperar pacientemente a que se calmara él se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y tenía su misma mirada de burla dando a entender que se quería reír nuevamente.

-¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu inocencia? Pareces un niño.

-P-pues que quieres que haga –lo fulmine con la mirada y mi rostro estaba más acalorado -¿felicitarla?

Me miro nuevamente con burla.

-¿Qué hiciste después de que te beso?

-Salí de la casa.

Otra vez se puso a reír. Me cabree en ese instante y tome de nuevo el teléfono que estaba en el piso para lanzarlo. Él se asustó y se escondió detrás del mueble.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –puso un signo de amor y paz con sus dedos y baje el teléfono –ni siquiera debiste ponerte asi por un beso como ese.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cómo no iba a ponerme asi, lo hizo sin aviso y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Solo fue un beso en la frente –trato de aguantarse la risa –era pasable que te pusieras asi si solo hubiese sido en los labios. Me pregunto cómo será cuando ya tengas el beso en los labios.

Se rio nuevamente y yo suspire por sexta vez ese día. Tal vez tenía razón, pero yo no tomo todo a la ligera como lo hace Eriol. A veces envidio su tranquilidad.

-Sabes –su voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y me miro con burla mezclada con seriedad. ¿Raro no? –Parecemos mujeres.

Extrañado levante una ceja, cuando Eriol dice rarezas como esa me asusta. Sinceramente.

-Tú lo parecerás. A mí no me metas en tus estupideces.

El negó con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risa.

-No Shaoran. Normalmente son las chicas que hablan de estos temas de besos –me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y me levante para gritarle pero él me paro con su mano alzada –no voy a burlarme, aparentas ser frio pero aun asi eres blando por dentro.

No le respondí y me dirigí al cuarto dando un portazo muy fuerte. Me acosté a la cama y mire al techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Kinomoto.

Cuando llegué a su casa estaba muy nervioso, no quería entrar por miedo a ver a su familia. Ver a su madre y su padre juntos, estoy seguro que verlos en armonía podria haberme matado, me hubiese dolido ver eso. Pero me sorprendí al ver la casa vacía, y me extrañe que a pesar de estar vacía, Kinomoto dijo "ya llegue", trataba de pensar a mil por hora una manera de saludar a su familia.

Y por lo visto la única familia que tiene es ese gato.

"No lo entiendo"

Eso es lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza ¿Cómo es posible que siempre este sonriente a pesar que tiene la falta de cariño de sus padres? ¿Cómo es posible que no se le vea ningún rastro de tristeza estando sola? Es muy diferente a mí, yo tengo a esa mujer como madre al menos, ella no tiene a ninguno de sus dos padres y aun asi… aun asi ella siempre está feliz y con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro.

_Mamá y Papá siempre se encargaron de hacerme feliz. Ahora solo me queda un dulce recuerdo de ellos. Por eso me encargo de esforzarme siempre._

Asi que era eso. Su padre y su madre en vida se encargaron de hacerla feliz ¿es por eso que siempre estando a su lado se siente cálido? Mi cara enrojeció tras ese pensamiento. Ciertamente es cálido estar cerca de ella, cuando me curo tuvo un cuidado muy exagerado conmigo, era delicada y gentil, pero era por esa misma calidez que no quise verla a los ojos ni tampoco que me tocara porque esa calidez la sentía de niño cuando me daban amor maternal, creí que estaba oculto en lo más profundo de mi corazón, asi que me sorprendí al sentir eso cuando ella me miraba y me tocaba.

Era doloroso sentir eso, era muy doloroso ver en sus ojos preocupación porque me recordaba a como me trataba antes mi madre, con cariño.

Pero su contacto era diferente, me miraba de otra manera que no supe descifrar y extrañamente me ponía nervioso, pero cuando me miro de esa forma no pude evitar perderme por un momento en esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad.

Por inercia lleve mis dedos a mi frente, todavía podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en ella.

-Shaoran –escuche unos golpes en la puerta –Shaoran ¿Estas despierto?

-Pasa –Eriol entro al cuarto y me sonrió burlonamente ¿acaso no le duele la cara de tanto sonreír?

-Ven a comer.

-No tengo hambre –me gire en la cama y me quede mirando la ventana.

-Esta vez no son las típicas porquerías que comes –vire un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de mi hombro –cuando llegué encontré varias fundas y bolsas de comida chatarra. Shaoran eres buen cocinero ¿Por qué te compras sopas instantáneas? Y esta casa estaba llena de polvo.

-¿Si voy a comer lo que has cocinado te callas? –el sonrió y se cruzó de brazos con el cucharon en la mano.

-Sí.

Me levante y lo seguí a la cocina, olía delicioso, hace tiempo no habia olido una comida preparada en mi propio apartamento. Creo que la última vez que habia cocinado fue hace un año y medio, pero debido a que no quería pasar mucho tiempo en mi "hogar" no quise cocinar más.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-¿Ya pensaste que le dirás a Sakura? –fruncí el ceño y deje de comer para mirarlo con seriedad.

-Deja de llamarla por su nombre –el sonrió con gracia –y no. No iré a la preparatoria.

-¿Cómo que no iras? –me miro acusadoramente y yo di lun largo suspiro.

-Porque no quiero verla –me señalo con la cuchara.

Alzo la voz un poco para enfatizar.

-¡No seas cobarde Shaoran! –se rio ligeramente y me miro esperando una repuesta.

-No soy cobarde… es solo que ya no quiero tener que ver nada con ella –baje la mirada avergonzado.

-Eso es ser cobarde.

-No.

-Bueno como digas… –su semblante ensombreció y dibujo una sonrisa triste -¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que siente Sakura?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso es algo de lo que te tienes que dar cuenta solo tu –se levantó de la mesa para irse del comedor me dio la espalda y me dijo algo que me dejo muy preocupado –el corazón de ella es hermoso, pero si va a escoger tiene que ser fuerte.

Me quede pensando solo un buen rato ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**Sakura POV **

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso –le dije con un fuerte sonrojo en mi rostro.

Tomoyo me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. Le conté a mi prima de ese pequeño incidente que sucedió en mi casa porque necesitaba hablar con alguien y que me diera algun consejo que me ayudara. Solo la habia llamado para decirle que tenía que contarle algo importante para mañana pero ella no se aguantó y vino a mi casa sin avisar por lo que no tuve más remedio que decirle.

Estaba abrazando mi almohada con las piernas recogidas y apoyando mi espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Mi prima estaba frente a mi arrodillada mientras me miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

-Sakura jamás pensé que hubieras hecho eso. Jamás –se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito.

-Ya te dije que fue por impulso –me daba mucha vergüenza aun el asunto.

Mi prima enterneció su mirada y se acercó a mí con tranquilidad para mirarme directamente a los ojos buscando algo.

-Sakura –ladee la cabeza por su cambio de actitud -¿A ti te sigue gustando Li verdad?

Mi rostro se puso de los mil colores y lo oculte en la almohada para que Tomoyo no me mirara ¿Cómo responderle? Ni yo misma sabía que era lo que me pasaba.

-No lo sé –le respondí con sinceridad. Hubo un largo silencio pero fue cómodo, Tomoyo entendió que tenía que dejarme pensar un poco. Hace tiempo que me habia rendido con él, pensé que si lo dejaba como estaba y olvidarme de ese pequeño gusto que sentía se iría fácilmente, pero nunca pensé que volvería inesperadamente con más fuerza.

-Sakura –Tomoyo interrumpió mis pensamientos y vi que ella habia puesto una cara muy seria –eres mi rival –la mire con extrañeza y Tomoyo desvió la mirada un poco triste –a mi también me gusta Li.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, me la quede viendo a Tomoyo por un largo rato, no sé qué cara habia puesto en ese momento, lo único presente que tenía en ese momento era la cara seria de Tomoyo y sus palabras que se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza ¿A Tomoyo le gusta Li? ¿Desde cuándo? Me puse a pensar en la última vez que los vi juntos. Se trataban como si se hubiesen conocido desde antes, ciertamente eso me habia enojado pero nunca pensé que a mi prima le gustara a Li.

Es decir, ¿Qué ventaja tendría yo? Tomoyo es hermosa, tiene buenas calificaciones, muy femenina, inteligente, se arregla mucho, es popular y tiene un gran carácter que hace que destaque mucho. En cambio yo soy torpe, distraída, poco atractiva, no me arreglo mucho y no soy tan femenina que digamos, entonces ¿Cómo podria yo competir con ella? Si Li tuviera que escoger entre las dos, no dudo que la escogería a Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados.

Me exalte al sentir la mano de Tomoyo en mi mejilla, ella me miro con ternura y comprensión y una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro.

-Lo sabía –cerro sus ojos y su sonrisa se amplió –aun te gusta.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé Tomoyo –trate de mentirle.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Me sorprendí y toque mi mejilla para luego ver mis dedos y en estos estaban pequeños rastros de lágrimas. Estaba llorando ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes Sakura –limpie mis lágrimas y la mire –a mí no me gusta Li. Digamos que no es de mi tipo –sonrió otra vez con brillo en sus ojos –te dije eso para que te dieras cuenta… una pequeña ayuda de parte de tu prima.

-Eres cruel Tomoyo –le tire la almohada y ella se rio atrapando la almohada que le lance –eso me asusto.

-A mí no me puedes ocultar lo que sientes Sakura. Eres como un libro abierto para mí, con tan solo ver tus reacciones me es fácil adivinar lo que piensas –me abrazo efusivamente, luego se apartó aun cogiéndome de los hombros –eres adorable, inocente, eres hermosa Sakura. Y tu don más especial es que te esfuerzas al máximo y das todo de ti por lograr tus metas. Si te gusta Li no te rindas Sakura y esfuérzate para que te mire más.

-Tomoyo… -una sonrisa sincera se posó en el rostro de ambas y nos abrazamos nuevamente.

Esa noche Tomoyo se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente llegue a la preparatoria con mi prima, estaba decidida a acercarme más a Li pero aun asi un poco nerviosa por le estupidez que hice el día anterior, asi que con un poco de vergüenza me asome a ña puerta del salón vi el asiento de Li vacío. No me extrañó, después de todo Li entra a clases cuando se le da la gana. Eriol hablo con nosotras y nos dijo que no tenía ganas de venir.<p>

Sinceramente estuve desilusionada.

Espere entonces al día siguiente y no vino. Seguí con la esperanza a que viniera y pasaron dos semanas rápidamente ¿Le habría pasado algo? Nunca se habia ausentado tanto de clases, excepto cuando lo suspendían.

-Eriol ¿Li se encuentra bien? ¿No le paso nada malo? –Eriol sonrió por mis preguntas.

Estabamos esperando a la maestra de química y como ella se demora un poco aproveche para preguntarle. Interrumpí la conversación de Tomoyo y Eriol, últimamente ellos se llevan mejor y hablan casi todos los días.

-No Sakura, él está perfecto, solo que le da pereza o "miedo" venir a la preparatoria es todo –Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risa y Eriol la imito.

-¿miedo?

-Yo me entiendo Sakura –no pudimos seguir conversando porque la maestra habia llegado. Estaba muy enojada y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Joven Hiraguizawa –tras el nombramiento de Eriol, este se paró y todos posamos la vista en el pensando que se habia metido en algun problema –estoy enterada que usted vive con el joven Li ¿no es cierto? –Eriol asintió y todos exclamaron con sorpresa, ya teníamos una idea de que vivía con él por esa vez que Li lo amenazó con dejarlo afuera durmiendo, pero no todos lo creímos –Bien, si no es mucha molestia joven Hiraguizawa cuando llegue a casa dígale que si sigue faltando se lo expulsara de la institución.

Me asuste, yo no quería que él se fuera, iba a replicar pero la sonrisa de Eriol hizo que me detuviera, saco su celular y la miro a la profesora con burla.

-¿Qué tal si hago que venga ahora? –la profesora aun con las manos en la cintura lo vio incrédula y asintió no muy convencida, Eriol marco un numero en el celular y lo puso en altavoz, se escuchó que había contestado la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Qué quieres? _–era la voz fastidiada de Li, todos escuchábamos atentos.

-Querido amigo… -Eriol imito una voz juguetona -¿ya desayunaste? ¿Despertaste bien?

-_Al grano imbécil _–todos sonreímos nerviosamente tras escuchar la impaciencia de Li.

-Me he metido en problemas por tu culpa –puso una voz lastimera y dramática –me dijeron que si no venias te expulsaban de la preparatoria.

-_Pues diles que se vayan a la… _-Eriol lo interrumpió al ver la cara de la profesora.

-No querido amigo… lamento decirte que yo soy una persona muy respetuosa como para decirle eso a los mayores –la profesora sonrió con satisfacción y se escuchó un bufido en la otra línea.

-_Entonces diles que adelante… no hare lo que ellos quieran._

La profesora suspiro y le hizo una señal a Eriol para que le cortara, pero Eriol sonrió con astucia y le dio una seña de que esperara un minuto.

-No me obligues a traerte a la fuerza –la voz de Eriol era de superioridad.

-_¿En serio? Veamos si me dejo obligar _–la voz de Li se escuchaba amenazante.

-Bueno… -dio un carraspeo y pusimos total atención a lo que iba a decir –tienes 15 minutos para venir a la preparatoria si no quieres que llame a Futtie para contarle los pequeños problemas que da su queridito Shaoran.

Después de uno segundos la línea se cortó por parte de Li y Eriol dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa triunfante.

-Llegara en 15 minutos o antes –Eriol se sentó de nuevo y todos estábamos sorprendidos y muy asombrados por la confianza y seguridad que irradiaba Eriol con Li, incluso la profesora estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca totalmente abierta. La única que no estaba sorprendida era Tomoyo tenía un semblante divertido.

La profesora dio su clase normalmente pero estaba distraída al igual que todos esperando a que se abriera esa puerta para ver si era cierto que Eriol obligo a Li.

¿Quién es Futtie? Al parecer ese nombre lo afectaba a Li ¿y si era alguien importante para él? ¿O alguna ex que tuvo en su pasado? Trate de alejar esos pensamientos. Me reí internamente al descubrirme celando a tonto a veces lo que pienso.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que volviera de golpe a la realidad. En el umbral de la puerta estaba apoyado Li tratando de coger aire, estaba muy agitado. Alzo la mirada amenazante y se acercó a Eriol con un aura intimidante. Lo cogió alzándolo frente a todos.

-Amenazarme de esa forma ¡Solo porque quiero mucho a Futtie lo hice! ¡¿Me entiendes?! –Li estaba furioso y me encogí en mi lugar al igual que todos.

-Ehm… joven Li siéntese –Li miro a todos y dio un bufido junto con un sonrojo y se sentó tras de mi –y la proxima vez piense dos veces antes de querer insultar a un maestro. Li la miro con confusión y todos se rieron menos yo.

Todavía seguía con mi duda. No es cuche mal, Li habia dicho que quería mucho a Futtie, me entristecí pero eso no iba a ser excusa para rendirme.

* * *

><p>Ya habíamos salido todos y estábamos recogiendo las cosas. Li y Eriol salieron primero y me apresure a guardar las cosas más rápido.<p>

-¿No vienes Sakura? –Tomoyo estaba esperándome en el umbral de la puerta.

-No. Necesito que me ayudes en algo Tomoyo –me miro extrañada y se acercó a mí.

-Quédate aquí, iré donde Eriol y Li. Necesito que Li me acompañe a casa –me sonroje –quiero hablar con el –Tomoyo sonrió.

-Bueno entonces yo me adel…

-No quiero que te vayas sola. Le diré a Eriol que te acompañe –Tomoyo asintió y me despedí de ella.

Fui corriendo tras ellos y voltearon a la vez. Eriol con una sonrisa y Li muy serio.

-Li, necesito hablar contigo –lo dije un poco nerviosa pero trate de disimularlo cosa que no me salió bien.

-Pues yo no –miro a Eriol –Vámonos.

-¿Donde esta Tomoyo? –agradecí a que Eriol me ayudara un poco asi sea inconscientemente. Creo.

-No quiero que vaya sola ¿Podrías acompañarla a casa? –le rogué a Eriol.

-Ve con Sakura, Shaoran –Li lo miro con enojo y desaprobación, eso me incomodo un poco –no puedo dejar a una dama sola. Y si la dejas sola a Sakura le diré a…

Li no le dejo terminar a Eriol porque se quedó callado y yo sorprendida al ver como Li cogía mi mano y me arrastraba a la salida. De reojo vi a Eriol que se despedía de la mano y dio media vuelta en busca de Tomoyo.

Me sentía muy nerviosa y mientras caminábamos Li no soltaba mi mano y seguía arrastrándome.

-Li… -lo llame y el me miro con enojo. Yo baje la mirada apenada y tartamudee un poco –m-mi mano.

Li la soltó rápidamente y seguimos caminando en un incómodo silencio. Quería aclarar las cosas asi que tenía que ser yo la que hablara.

-Sobre esa noche… –el paro en seco y desvió la mirada, yo también pare para verlo a los ojos –disculpa. Lo hice sin pensar.

-No importa –escondió sus ojos bajo sus mechones –solo olvídalo y no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Al menos logre que me perdonara. Quería preguntarle sobre la tal Futtie pero quería ahorrarme problemas. Además no es asunto mío lo que tenga que ver con personas a su alrededor.

-Gracias –lo mire extrañada –esa vez no pude agradecerte por curarme –se tocó la nuca con la mano y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-De nada –le di una sonrisa de lo más sincera. Me gustaba que me agradeciera, y que lo dijera él se sentía muy especial. Me gusta mucho Li, pero no podía ni quería decírselo, quería conocerlo primero como un amigo. No me conformo con el hecho de solo conocerlo superficialmente, quiero ser su amiga primero antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Li –lo llame tímidamente, ya estábamos cerca de mi casa y tenía que actuar rápido sin vacilación, el me miro por el rabillo del ojo –yo… quiero ser tu amiga.

Su semblante cambio completamente y denotaba una mirada muy fría y sin emociones, temblé un poco, pero aun asi tenía que mantenerme fuerte. Si eso conllevaba a ser persistente lo seria.

-No.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –le sostuve la mirada aunque me costaba mucho trabajo.

-Pues yo no quiero amigos –iba a irse pero me interpuse en su camino.

-Es que… -dude en decirle –me siento muy bien estando a tu lado –me sonroje y el rostro de él tenía un leve sonrojo también –y aunque no aceptes te seguiré hablando. No importa si me insultas.

Le dio un tic en el ojo que resulto de cierta manera muy gracioso, se quedó pensando un buen rato y paso de largo. Yo por instinto lo seguí.

-Podemos hablarnos más seguido solo eso –me miro seriamente.

Yo me contente. Con eso era suficiente, con tan solo querer hablarle era suficiente para mí. Con esa respuesta lo seguí tímidamente, sin darnos cuenta que iba a ser muy difícil para ambos los obstáculos que teníamos que enfrentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mucho! No sé qué haría sin ustedes en serio sin su apoyo no podria seguir escribiendo…. <strong>

**Chicas a partir del próximo capítulo la historia se hará un poco más seria, y con escenas un poco más fuertes. Claro que tendrá un poco de comedia pero será escasa. Y no se desesperen todo a su debido tiempo. El hermano de Sakura aparecerá pero tendrán que esperar a su llegada.**

**Bueno me despido. Las amo **

**Nos leemos en la proxima.**


End file.
